Not Over You
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: They promised to fall back into their norm, to keep in touch after graduation, and also to forget...some promises are hard to keep. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey all me again, so I had another visit form the inspiration fairy, and her wand was just beating me in the head, with an idea for a new story! So I just had to get this started, don't worry I will continue to update iDont Forgive You PROMISE! Lately I'm being stalked in a good way, by Gavin DeCrew's song Not over you (hence the name of the story ) This song absolutely screams SEDDIE (A lot like Gilbert). If you haven't heard it yet, listen to it but for now here's my new fic and I hope you all enjoy it. It's my first Future Fic, and I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing it!**

**Ps. I kinda do this thing called Read of the Week, where I shout out a story that I find to be above exceptional, and a fic that is definitely worth your time is (* Truth, by HourglassGluedToTheTable*) this story is just beyond words incredible so get out there and read it…maybe after you read this first…:)**

**Disclamier. Props to my man Dan, and Gavin DeCrew… fir such a Seddie worthy song!**

"So whose turn is it this time?" Freddie's roommate Matt asked, tossing a football up in the air.

"I'm heading to Seattle."

"Who's in Seattle again?"

"Carly." Freddie replied shaking his head while pulling his duffel bag out of his closet. "You know I'm surprised you're able to find your way back to our apartment every night with your memory."

" I remember plenty of things…like the fact that your mother is a total MILF!." He laughed while sitting up.

"Matt." He warned without turning around.

"I mean the last time she visited, and she brought those pink dish gloves … man." He sighed.

"Dude, not cool." Freddie said turning around mid shutter.

"Alright ,well how about this, I know that Galaxy wars is your ultimate favorite trilogy."

"Well that's only because it's yours too." Freddie laughed opening his bag.

"Fine, but I know for a fact that you're still totally into one Samantha Puckett." Freddie's hands immediately fumbled dropping the cables that he was wrapping.

"Oh and he hits a nerve." Matt laughed.

"I'm not into Sam… like that."

"Please dude who are you trying to kid, you guys talk on the phone practically every day, and don't forget about your little Skype date, I could seriously set my watch by you." He laughed again standing up. " She's your screen saver on your lap top, don't think I didn't notice, and whenever it's your turn to host whatever this thing is that you guys do every couple of months you completely freak out trying to make it perfect."

"I do not." He denied putting his laptop in his bag.

"Why won't you just admit it? I mean in the three years that I've know you, I watched you turn down numbers of girls practically throwing themselves at you, and not to mention Hailey."

"But luckily enough you always seemed to be there to keep said girls company." Freddie said looking over at Matt.

"Well someone had to be there to help them through that rough time." Matt smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

"Listen, for the last time Sam and I are just …friends."

"With benefits?"

"Shut up Matt, I don't know why I even talk to you."

"Ouch that hurts." Matt said mocking sadness. Freddie laughed despite himself, thinking of when he first met Mark during freshmen orientation. He was a jock , and while Freddie did keep up with his lifting, he well… wasn't, but surprisingly enough they both had a thing for Galaxy wars, computers, and each had a pretty crazy over protective parent . Matt soon became one of his best friends and the rest as they say is history. In the beginning it took some getting used to, coming from a world of estrogen, the transition had its upside and downside. The downside being, he really missed his time with Carly and Sam and not doing iCarly was really hard at first … and what guy wouldn't want to spend his time around two beautiful women, but the upside was no more talk of boys, that ridiculous show Girly Cow, and cup sizes. Freddie's phone rang bringing him away from his thoughts.

"Hmmm let me guess… Sam?"

"No it's not her, see you don't know everything."

" Fine than who is it?"

"None of your business." He said turning to answer the phone.

"Is it your mom, let me talk to her." Matt said leaning over his shoulder.

"Hey" Freddie answered, while sending an elbow directly into Matt's gut.

"Fredward hay is for horses."

"Yea I know, sorry we haven't had a chance to talk in a while…Cindy" Freddie laughed, ducking as Matt threw a football his way.

"Cindy?" Matt mouthed with raised eyebrows.

"Freddie what's going on…are you feeling ok?"

"I'm great, I'm thinking we should get together again real soon."

" I thought you were coming home this weekend."

" Yea but..." He paused looking to Matt, who was hanging on to his every word. " Don't forget the arrangements."

"Freddie I've already made up your room all special." He sighed looking to Matt.

"Hey, do you mind?" He asked with his hand over the receiver."

"Oh yea, sure I'm no cock blocker." Matt said walking towards the door.

"Thanks man."

" No problem, tell your Mom hello for me."

"Sure, uh Mom Matt says hi." Freddie closed his eyes dropping his head. _Damn_

"Got you, God man Sam was right you are so gullible." He laughed.

"Whatever, just get out."

"Hi Mrs. Benson." Matt called laughing, while closing the door.

"Freddie?"

" Yes I'm here."

"As I was saying, I just fixed your room up, just the way you like it."

." I know, but Mom we already talked about this" Freddie sighed rolling up another t-shirt sticking it into his bag, while cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder.

" Freddie this is ridiculous, you come home once every four months and you don't even spend any of your time with your mother." She paused sighing into the phone." It was a cold day on October 17th 1994, the doctor tried to pump me with all kinds of drugs, but I refused I wanted you to come into this world without …"

The guilt trip he was used to, but she did have a point as crazy as it sounded. "Ok mom, how about this I'll stay at the house instead of Gibby's on a few conditions."

"Oh yes, yes anything."

"You can't constantly call and check up on me, I do not have a curfew, and absolutely no trying to track me, and Sunday will just be for you and me, agreed?"

"But Freddie, boys without bedtimes..."

"Mom!"

"Ok agreed! Oh Freddiebear you won't regret it, I'll make all your favorite foods! And I'll even go out a get a new box of prune pops!"

"Mom you don't have to.."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow, at the airport."

"Mom you know I already have a ride."

"But Freddie.."

"I guess I'll just stay over at Gib.."

"Ok ok I'll see you at the house then."

"Sounds good." He smiled closing his drawer, hearing a beep he quickly looked at his screen, a grin instantly spreading across his features . "Hey mom I have got go that's my other line."

'Ok don't stay on the phone to long, you don't know what those waves are doing to your brain."

"Ok mom." Freddie smiled.

"And Freddie?"

"Yea?"

"I love you, be safe."

" love you too, see you soon." He said clicking over.

"Hola amiga."

"Well it sure took you long enough, and I thought we agreed on sticking to English."

"Sorry I was talking to my mom and.."

"Let me guess the guilt trip?"

"Yea, I had to stop her before she went into the labor story again."

" Hmmm she pulled out the big guns, then let me guess again, you'll be staying with her over the weekend?"

"Yea."

"Gosh after all these years your mom still has you whipped like the cream over my delicious slice of pie." Sam said clearly taking a bite of the treat.

"Ha ha, so when are you due back?"

" A little after 8:30."

" 8:30, but I thought you were coming in at two, and then I was going to pick you up."

"Yea but the miles are like two for one on the red eye flight, and you know Momma can't pass up a good deal."

"So then you'll be picking me up?"

"Yea you land around eleven right?"

"Yea, …but did you get everything with your license worked out?"

" It's…fine."

"Fine like when you thought it was okay to bring that pizza pie into the movie theater, or when you challenged that cop to an arm wrestling match to get out of a ticket, or how about when you call my mother drunk two weeks ago, claiming to have found the secret formula to eternal happiness?"

"Relax nub, it's fine, fine."

"Wow that's a name I haven't heard in a while." He laughed throwing a his razor into his bag.

"Well I save it for special occasions these days."

" So will Gavin be joining us again?"

" He has a prior…. engagement."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Quit lying Benson you couldn't stand the guy and we both know it." She was right he never liked him. He was rude, sloppy, and lazy, some people might say he was the male equivalent of Sam, but he knew she was so much more. She was passionate, driven, inventive, and intelligent, no matter how hard she tried to play it off. He knew for a fact that she only missed the dean's list twice since starting at the Tisch institution in New York two years ago. She deserved so much more than him, and he wished she could see why as easily as he could.

" That obvious?"

"Well between the dirty looks, and you two almost fighting the last time we got together I would say it's pretty oblivious."

"I guess I'm not that great of an actor."

"Don't feel bad, you're not that great at lots of things." Sam laughed.

"Thanks, you always just know what to say." She could hear his smile through the phone.

"It's a gift really."

" A gift that keeps on giving. Remember that time we went to that Scandinavian meat place that was pretty shady to say the least, and then you pissed off the waiter, that night your gift almost gave me food poisoning." Freddie's laughter subsided hearing the silence on the other end. There were a few topics that were considered not up for discussion by Sam. At the top of the list, her father .The one time he got her talking about him he saw her eyes glaze over before she completely shut down, that's when he learned of said list. Chick flicks, she claimed to be allergic to the stupidity of it all, cops, enough said, and most recently their short lived but intense relationship. After ending things they were able to slide back into their routine of friendship, but there was a point where it seemed like it wouldn't happen. "Sam I didn't mean.."

"Relax Freddork its fine, so how've things been with you?" She said quickly changing the subject, Freddie new it was everything but fine, but didn't want to push the matter, and took the out she provided.

" Uh..things have been fine nothing to exciting."

"And how's that Hillary chick?"

"Sam you know her name is Hailey, and we were never together. Why does everyone think we have something going on?"

"Maybe because she hung to every word you said as if at some moment doves would fly from your lips." Freddie chuckled thinking of a few months back when she and Carly came down to visit him, Gibby couldn't due to a football injury. They were all out at this pool hall he heard of, and Hailey just so happened to be there the same night. Sam all but gagged watching her shameless flirtation, clear to everyone but him.

" She's just a friend."

"A friend who wants in your pants." She scoffed.

"Well they are pretty nice pants."

" Get over yourself, one look at those Nug nug boxers is a deal breaker."

"It's been a while Sam, I'm more of a brief man now." Sam stirred uncomfortably in her seat, not liking how her brain jumped to an instant visual, thinking of Freddie Benson in underwear has proven to be dangerous.

"TMI Fredward, TMI." She said coming out of whatever fog swept over her.

"Have any idea where Carly's going to take us this time?"

"No, but I already told her to cross sushi off the list, we wouldn't want a repeat of …"

"Thanks." He said cutting her off, not wanting to take that trip down memory lane.

"Well go finishing packing, I know it takes you about thirty minutes even if we will only be there three days, and it's just a carry on."

" Okay I'll see you soon."

"Yea."

"And Sam?"

"Yea?"

"I'm really looking forward to this weekend."

"Me too…nub." She added before hanging up the phone.

"And Sam, I would love to marry you and make love to you across every surface known to man" Matt said reentering the room.

"Don't you have anything better to do than, harass me?" Freddie questioned while throwing his phone on the bed.

"Listen man, I'm just looking out for you, it's not healthy being in this… almost relationship, that you are refusing to acknowledge or come out of."

"Matt."

"Freddie listen I know you don't want to hear it, but I care about you man…you need to tell her how you feel, or let her go."

" What we have works ,I..I like what we have…I" He stopped thinking of the time after their break up, the awkward exchanges, they're pretending 'they' never happened, the silent agreement to forget the I love yous that were exchanged, it almost killed him back then, the thought of losing her. So he agreed. He ignored the purple polka dotted elephant in the room, he pretended to forget, to move on, in an effort to keep her. " I can't lose her." He finished dropping on to his bed. Matt nodded looking down, seeing the desperation in his friend's eyes.

" In the words of Shakespeare, the course of true love never did run smooth." Matt said clapping him on his shoulder. "Have a great trip man." He said moving towards the door. "And Freddie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Come back happy." Matt walked out of the room, leaving Freddie to fall back on to his pillows.

"I'm fine." He said to the ceiling, as Mark words played over in his mind. _What does he know anyway, he couldn't even begin to understand them…no one could. What we have is great, she's my friend…so I care about her, friends care about one another. Sure I think about her, because there's no one quite like her, and yea maybe my heartbeats faster and my breathing slows down when we make contact..but that's just_…. Freddie sighed sitting up. "We're fine." Only this time he wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question .

….

I hope you like where this is going , let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : Hey all, I want to start this out with some huge news! First I want thank all of you who took the time to review the last chapter, because you took the time to do what sadly most people don't , you helped me reach a personal best of the largest number of reviews received for a first chapter. I was so thrilled! As a thank you I am updating this fic instead of iDont Forgive You! Thank you so much you all are awesome. **

**Now for the read of the week this week's read goes out to…..(*iDo It Over by ColorsOfTheSky101*) Now I all know we've read our fair share of post iOMG fics, but when you read one done right it's mind blowing, and this my friends and fellow Seddiers is done completely right! **

**No on with the story!**

Freddie walked down the long terminal hallway rolling his neck and shoulders, he hated flights that lasted over four hours, somehow, they always managed to cause him some sort of pain. As he continued, the pain soon became a thought of the past, and the realization that he was finally there set in. He was grateful that they all made the effort, to keep their promise to stay in touch, especially Sam. She was in fact the master mind of it all.

_Flashback._

_Freddie looked around the room, as the faces of Ridgeway class of 2012 danced, laughed, ate, and got drunk all around him. They behaved as if nothing at all was on their minds. He took a moment to laugh as he saw Ms. Briggs taking a sip of the notably spiked punch, her face contorting into a mortified expression. The moment past and he was brought back into his thoughts, in a month he would be leaving Seattle, his friends, family,..her. He pulled at his tie, sipping a little more of his own punch, closing his eyes as the liquid burned his throat, before heading toward the gym doors. He was greeted with a cool breeze which he welcomed gratefully. Undoing his tie, he let it hang around his neck as he sat down on the steps, leaning back on his elbows taking in the nights sky._

"_Getting to wild for you?"_

"_More like to fake." He said not looking away from the sky._

" _What don't you want to party with your bestest friends?" He smiled at the sarcasm in her voice, as she took a seat next to him on the steps, her own cup in her hands._

"_Yea the ones who I'll miss so dearly, especially Doug Peterman, who up until last year made my life a living hell."_

"_Yea I guess he didn't realize that position was already filled." She said bumping his shoulder with her own. He felt the warmth of her immediately through his shirt. _

"_So what are you doing out here?" He asked this time looking to her. She wore a strapless knee length dark purple dress, tight on the top, but flowed out beautiful on the bottom, but as she stretched out her legs you could see her signature converse sneakers adorning her feet, good old Sam. He smiled._

" _Just need to get out of there, away from it all you know?"_

_He knew. _

"_Any more thoughts on next year?" At her glare he quickly backed off raising his hands. " Never mind, forget I mentioned it." She looked back up to the sky, sighing brining her cup to her lips she finished off the contents of her cup. _

" _I'm just not in the mood for another speech, believe me I've heard it from Carly at least a dozen times. You have to go to school Sam, think about your future, where do you see yourself in ten years. Hell sometimes I don't know where I see myself next week."_

" _I know where you'll be." This caught her attention causing her to meet his eyes, those eyes, those dangerous blue eyes. "You'll be living life, the way you chose. As the Sam who can do anything she puts her mind to legal or illegal." He said sitting up. "You'll be out taking some of those amazing pictures you take, even thought your too self conscious to show them, you'll be..wherever you want to be Sam, because your just that strong." They sat froze, neither one breaking their connection, both hearts swelled, beating at the same rapid pace, as they unconsciously moved closer together; Sam's arm managed to bump into Freddie's glass causing his drink to spill onto his lap._

" _Oh chizz!" Sam exclaimed picking up the cup, as he jumped quickly while wiping off his lap. " I'm …"  
><em> 

"_It's okay, I know." He smiled in her direction before looking back up at the sky._

"_And about what you said before…"_

" _It's okay, I know that too." He said sending a signature smirk her way, the one that always sent a direct zap to her insides. Sam smiled despite herself allowing her gaze to return to the stars._

"_So are you excited? Preparing to be the big geek on campus?"_

" _I guess."_

"_You guess? You've only been waiting for this for what… ever? You get to get away from Crazy for a majority of your time, and you get to be with your kind." He laughed at this._

"_My kind?"_

"_Yea sci-fi nerds who dream of robots and Princess Laia"_

"_I'm excited but I guess…I always just consider you, Carly, and Gibby to be my kind."_

"_I don't think I could ever fit in a category with Gibby." She laughed._

"_Want to know why I really left the gym?"_

"_Enlighten my sir nub."_

" _I hated how cliché it felt, everyone partying like tonight will last forever, couples feeling each other up in the corners, friends making drunken promises to keep in touch, when they know they won't." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Sam looked at him intently, before quickly pushing herself up into a standing position. " Sam?"_

"_Stay here." She called over her shoulder heading back into the gym. He watched the doors, after about five minutes he was about to head in looking for her, when the doors swung open revealing Sam, with Gibby and Carly close in toe._

"_Sam what's going on?" Carly asked as they stopped in front of Freddie, who was now standing on the steps._

"_Yea, they were just about to play my favorite song, I can deny the ladies of GIBBY!"_

" _Listen we all know what's about to happen next month, the first part of us will be heading away to what might as well be the other side of the earth to go to school." All eyes fell on Freddie who only shrugged in confusion signaling that he didn't know what was going on either." After Freddie, it's you Gibby, going off to where every Gibbys go."_

"_I'm going to UCLA , they have a pretty great sports team, and there's a chance for me to put all these good looks to use."_

"_Not important, and Carly your starting at Seattle University, and I'm...well I'm doing whatever, basically what I'm saying is we're all going to lose contact, we've already filmed the last iCarly, what's going to keep us together?"_

"_Sam we're still friends whether were doing iCarly or not."_

"_Yea we'll all keep in contact, right you guys?" Carly said looking back and forth between Freddie and Gibby._

"_Yea of course."_

"_No that's not enough we need to make a pack right here right now." She said looking at each in the eyes. "We promise to come together once a month."_

"_Sam do you have any idea how expensive it will be to fly back and forth."_

"_Okay fine once every few months."_

"_Well where would we meet, with Freddie in Massachusetts, Carly in Seattle, me in L.A, and you…wherever? Gibby asked._

"_We'll rotate starting here in Seattle in four months no matter where we are, or what we're doing, we meet back here for the weekend, we all hang out, and maybe even do an iCarly special now and again. Now promise all of you." _

"_Sam what if…"_

"_Promise!" They all looked back and forth between each other, a hint of doubt evident on their features._

"_I promise." Freddie said first meeting her eyes while holding out a hand._

"_I'm in." Gibby shrugged, placing his hand on top of Freddie's._

" _Looking forward to it." Carly smiled laying her hand on top of Gibby's. Sam returned her smile, laying her hand on top of Carly's._

"_As a part of this pack, anyone who so ever shall break it, will have to deal with the wrath of me, and my shaver, now agreed on three. One, two, three."_

"_Agreed!" They all said with a laugh, letting their hands fall._

"_Now come on let's get back to the party, I here Journey playing." Gibby said running towards the door._

"_I better go make sure he keeps his shirt on, you two coming?"_

"_We'll be there in a minute." Freddie said nodding his head. "So what inspired that?"_

"_You said you hated the cliché goodbye and we'll keep in touch speech, well I just made it more of a permanent thing." She shrugged biting her bottom lip, he smiled moving to stand closer to her._

"_You're amazing you know."_

" _Just don't go telling everyone, they'd expect me to do more." She smiled. _

"_It will be our little secret." _

"_You ready to head back in?"_

"_Yea." Sam moved to turn around, heading up the steps._

"_Sam.." He called catching her hand in his. " I…I um..thank you." He said with those eyes again." She looked down to where he held her hand, both feeling the spark at their contact, but neither willing to comment on it. Noticing her eyes, Freddie made a move to pull back his hand, only to have Sam intertwine their fingers._

"_Come on Nub, you know Carly can't keep a shirt on Gibby alone." He smiled and they walked back towards the gym hand and hand, and in that moment he felt ready to face whatever life threw at him._

_End Flash back._

He loved getting together with all his friends, but there was just something about being back in Seattle that made it even more special, it was where they all began. He walked out the door, finding a small sea of smiling anxious faces, some bouncing as they awaited their loved one. He saw a couple run together, and watched as they clung to one another as if, at any moment the other could disappear how clique an airport scene, and he was just saying that because he was jealous or anything. He looked around again, trying to spot that undeniable gold, finding nothing he looked to his watch it read 11:10. What did he expect this was Sam after all. Spotting an empty chair near a window he settled in, taking out his laptop, he began working on an assignment that wouldn't be due until next week, but hey he had the time.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something intimate."

"You're late." He said, his eyes not moving away from the screen.

"And you're observant." He smiled despite himself. "Come on you can't stay mad at me." He looked up greeted with those eyes, and they both knew she was right. He'd been waiting for this for a few months, but the time away from her seem liked years, skype could never beat Samantha Puckett in the flesh. Closing his laptop he slid it back into his bag.

"Bring it in Puckett." He said holding out his arms. Sam rolled her eyes feigning annoyance, but none the less practically ran into his waiting arms. "It's good to see you." Sam nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, unconsciously taking in his scent, minty and fresh despite the long flight.

" Good to be seen." She said not ready to let go, fighting against the familiar of his arms, those damn fine arms. " How's your neck?" She asked finally stepping back.

" It's seen better days." He said rolling his head around.

"Here let me show you something I learned a couple of weeks ago." He stepped back wearily as she reached for his head. "Come on I'm not going to hurt you, don't you trust me?" She question with a raised eyebrow. She had him there, he trusted her more than anyone else he knew. He knew she cared enough not to hurt him, as well as tell it like it is when he needed to hear the truth. He stepped forward, dropping his arms. She stood slightly on her tiptoe, so that they were eye to eye, and place a hand on both sides of his head her thumbs slightly tickling his ears, as she lowered them pressing firmly into his neck. "Now I want to take a deep breath and then count to three. He nodded in understanding.

"One, two.." Sam quickly turned his head to the right and back applying more pressure on her thumbs. He heard a loud popping noise, which seemed to ring in his ears, as he stepped out of her hands. "Sam what the hell, you said three, you can't just.." He stopped his rant bringing a hand to his neck he was surprised to feel no bone out of place, or pain. He rolled his head side to side, in amazement, his pain had completely vanished. "Wow where did you learn how to do that?"

"Mama doesn't reveal her secrets now come on I'm starving, I haven't had anything to eat since I landed, and you know Carly's already called at least 15 times since I left her place."

"Ok but I'm driving." He said while grabbing his bag.

"Not without these you aren't." Sam smile dangling the keys.

"Hand them over Puckett."

"In your dreams Benson, Carly entrust me with the keys, so I'm driving."

"Fine, then let me see your license, and you can drive."

"Sorry it's indisposed at the moment." She said while running ahead. Freddie shook his head at her fleeing figure. "And so it begins." He smiled following after her.

….

"Here we are, and the boy is not hurt, as promised." Sam said entering Carly's apartment taking a bow.

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed running to hug him.

"Carls!" he said sweeping her up into his arms, spinning her around in a circle, while dropping his bag.

"I'm so glad you're here."

" It's great to be back."

"My man." Gibby said walking over clapping Freddie on the back.

"Gib, how's that knee treating you?"

" Tearing an ACL, sucks, but after the surgery I'm working like new," He said doing a squat to emphasize his point.

"Freddie you can put your stuff upstairs, Meghan's away visiting Trent she said it was cool for you guys to use the room."

"I'm actually going.."

"He's crashing with Crazy." Sam supplied returning from the kitchen a chicken leg in hand.

"What no you can't, I have a fungenda all planned out." Carly said holding up a list decorated with glitter, and bold print. The other shared a look, before looking back to Carly.

"I still can hang with you guys, I'm just going to sleep at home."

"But then you'll have to drive back and forth every day."

"It's no big deal I don't mind, I'm sure I can convince mom to let me use the car."

"What if we all just sleep over at Spencer's, that way we could still do the stuff Carly wants, and Freddie's mommy can tuck him in a night." Freddie sent an ignored glare in Sam's direction.

"Yea that's a great idea, let me just call in and check with Spencer." Carly said going to get her cell phone.

"Man Gibby what are you lifting these days?"

" About 250, coach thinks I have a chance at play professional, if you know the modeling thing doesn't work out. How about, you, I see you've been keeping up with your lifting."

" I'm at 155, I think I'm ready to take on Sam again."

"You just want an excuse to hold my hand." Sam said taking a bite of chicken.

"Since when did I need an excuse." Freddie smirked as a small smile played on her lips.

"Whatever move over Fredlumps." She said bumping him over towards the middle of the couch.

"Ok guys Spencer says its cool, he can't wait to see you all, I'm going to go grab a bag, and meet you guys down at the car."

"Hurry I'm wasting away here." Sam called after her.

"So Freddie, how goes the life of an aspiring engineer?"

"Busy." He laughed. "I have a couple of pretty extensive projects due next week, but nothing too big to keep me from this." He said his eyes quickly glancing over to Sam, who was busily clearing away the chicken from the bone.

"I hope it's not too busy for a night life."

"Night life?" Sam said with a snort, extending her legs across Freddie lap. "His idea of a night life consist of studying and time spent MMORPGing, yea Matt told me all about that." She smiled at his surprised expression. He rolled his eyes, he was going to kill Matt, what kind of roommate was he.

"What's MMORPG?"

"It's.."

"Nothing." Freddie finished, while glaring at Sam. "I go out."

"Classes don't count."

"Last week I went out with a couple of friends to Lyric."

"Oh wow that's like one of the hottest clubs in Boston, there must have been some pretty hot chicks there."

" I'm going to get Carly, I'm out of meat." Sam said standing up, and heading down the hall. Freddie watched her go, a slight frown adorning his features. He looked back to Gibby, who wore a look of confusion.

"What I do?"he asked with a shrug.

"Beats me." Freddie sighed.

…

After completing the first few bullet points on her list, feed Sam, allow time for unpacking, showering and resting, feed Sam, and selecting movies to rent and appropriate movie snacks , relaxation was ready to commence. "So how about we all change into something more comfortable while we wait for Freddie, Sam you of course can use my room, and Gibby Spencer's is all yours."

"Awesome, does he still use the lotion that smells like coconut?"

"Uh… yea sure."

"Score!" He said running back into Spencer's room.

"I thought you said he would grow out of it." Sam said shaking her head.

"I guess you can't grow out of Gibby." Carly laughed following her up the stairs. She had moved out last year, to get a taste of life own her own, Spencer of course objected, but once she explain that she was only half an hour away, and she would be even closer to school, and with a promise to come home every other weekend he finally agreed and even got their father on board, who helped to pay a portion of the rent. Even though she no longer lived there Spencer kept her room the same, it was times like these that felt like high school again, she loved it. "So." Carly said dropping her bag on the bed.

"So." Sam said dropping herself on the bed.

" So… what's going on with you and Freddie?" Carly asked with a light shrug.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked unbuttoning her top.

"I mean, am I in store for another 3 days of you two playing couple, or did you both finally come to your senses?" Sam rolled her eyes, not this again.

"You know I have…Gavin."

"Gavin? You two are still together?"

"What now?" Sam asked shrugging off her top.

"He's just so…icky, not Freddie like at all"

"Carlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." She said dragging out her name.

"Don't Carlyyyyyyyyyyyy me." She said walking around the bed to sit next to her friend. " I see the way you look at each other. All the inside jokes, and don't get me starting on the feeding each other."

"What a guy can't give his friend a fry?"

"You know what I mean Sam, what's going on?"

"For the last time nothing's going on, why is that so hard to believe?" Sam asked pulling her t-shirt down over her head.

"Well for one isn't that Freddie's t-shirt?" Sam looked down, at the black Cuddle Fish t-shirt, one that she had stolen from Freddie the last time she visited.

" Excuse me while I walk away." She said moving to grab some pajama pants out of her bag .

"Sam I'm just trying to understand." Carly said sitting next to her. "It's not… normal the relationship you two have. "

"Whoever said we were normal?" Sam asked looking to her. Carly was taken back, she had a point, if she had to classify either of her best friends, normal wouldn't be one of the adjectives she would use. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yo yo." Freddie said poking his head in the room. " Gibby wants to know if he can put on some foreign documentary he brought with him."

"All movies must get the Puckett seal of approval." Sam said standing up.

" Oh and my mom baked us a ..uh prune pie, so I'm just going to leave it in the kitchen."

"I'm surprised you were able to get out so fast , under an hour this time, impressive."

"I told you, we have an agreement."

"And you still have lips marks on your cheek." Freddie walked more into room, rubbing a hand across his face. "Where, am I getting it?"

"Now you're just making it worst, come here." Sam said pulling him by the arm. Holding a hand on the other side of his face, she used her thumb to rub away the lipstick. She did this naturally, but even the slightest of contact with him, sent that familiar shock through her body. "There you're lip free."

"Thanks ,hey I almost forgot I brought you some of that bacon flavored candy that we talked about last week , and it wasn't an easy feat keeping Matt out of it." Sam rubbed the back of her neck feeling a strong tingle, turning to the side she realize it was from Carly's unmoving gaze.

" I'm going the run to the bathroom, I'll see you guys downstairs I guess." Sam said while rushing out the room.

"What's with her?"

"Beats me." Carly smiled standing up heading down the stairs. Freddie followed feeling out of the loop, _Women _he sighed shaking his head.

….

**Author's Note: Sorry if that seem cut off, because it totally was. This chapter was starting to run away from me a little bit, it was getting way to long, so I deiced to cut it up in to two. The good news is the next chapter is already started..and it's going to be pretty good if I do say so myself.**

**I hope you are still as excited about this chapter as the first, and if you every have a suggestions for the read of the week, let me know and I'll take a look! Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hope the wait wasn't to long, I can assure you this story is my top priority! You all have may noticed I made a little change, my pen name is no longer Keirah, but Lackadaisical Pajamas! (it just seemed fitting) I also recently discovered that I and Nathan Kress share a birthday! I always knew we were kindred spirits! Thank you all so much for your continued support and reading a special thank you to ***Kezziexx*** for maybe one of the funniest reviews I've received in a while so this one's for you!(no children in the thought process…lol) This chapter may seem a little like a jumbled mess, because you know when you have so many ideas swimming around in your head and it's hard to find your direction? Well I kinda experienced that a little bit of that with this chapter, but don't worry the Seddie is there.

On to the Read of the week if you're looking to read a story full of awesome plot development, dead on characterization, and Seddie goodness that will rock your world, then you need to read ***I want you to be my first* by JadeSelena**…I am currently her story stalker! (It's a title that I claim proudly!) I would also like to thank ***twinklingseddiestar* **for suggesting** *things have a way of catching up to you by Waffles Of Doom*** So get out there and read with all your hearts!

Hey guys, last week while Meghan and I were at the mall, we found this pretty cool game called Spill, Pass, or Consequence. I thought maybe we could play before we start the movies." Carly said binging over a small box with a funky print.

"How do you play?" Gibby called over his shoulder while wondering into the kitchen.

"Well first someone picks a card."

"Sounds simple enough, even for a Gibby." Sam smiled sitting next to Carly.

"Dude this pie your mom made is awesome, do you think she'd give me the recipe?" Gibby called from the kitchen with prune juice already staining the corners of his mouth.

"You actually like that pie?"

"Yea, what's not to like?" He asked taking another bite.

"Ok enough talk of pies, Gibby get in here, and listen to the rules."

"Can I bring the pie?"

"Gibby!"

"Okay, okay." He shuffled in the room sitting in the armchair across from Freddie.

"Now after you pick a card you read the question, for example this card says." Carly pause pulling a pink card form the box. "How did you get that scar? We would then each show everyone a different scar and tell the story behind it, no matter how embarrassing it may be."

" Rib to the back of the head." Freddie said while turning his neck holding back his ear, revealing a small scar.

"Awww you remember the meat." Sam laughed.

"It's pretty hard to forget a rib impaling ."

"Don't be dramatic, it barely scratched you."

"I think the scar says otherwise." He said flipping back his ear again.

"Ok you two, back to the game." Carly said holding up a hand. "If you don't want to answer the question everyone is allowed one pass, once you use your pass, and you get another question you don't want to answer you have to take a consequence."

"Ooo a consequence tell me more."

"Well these black cards are the consequence cards, and believed me you don't want to go there, so it's best we all just spill, so do you guys want to play?"

"Sure." Gibby said placing down the pie.

"Bring it on."

"'I'm not sure about this guys,"

"What are you afraid of Fredilina?" Sam asked raising a changeling eyebrow.

"I'm not afraid, I just don't .."

"Come on man, grow a pair." Sam said falling back into the couch. "Don't worry we won't laugh too much."

"Sam." Carly warned.

"It's fine, let's play." Freddie said raising his hands.

"Yay! Okay so how about you pick first Freddie." Carly said while offering him the box.

"Where's the most unusual place you've ever spent the night?"

" Tucker St park."

"Sam, you slept in a park."

"Yea one night while you and Spencer were off visiting your granddad, my mom and I got into it, and I had to get out of there no big deal." She shrugged.

"Yes big deal, you could have been hurt, or worst, why didn't you come to me?"

"Yea a night with you and Crazy was at the top of my list." She laughed, taking a sip of her drink, looking over, she saw an unmistakable look of hurt flash across his face, before it was gone.

" Enough about me, what about you Carls?"

"Hmmm, well last year Spencer insisted on going camping. You know to give it another try after that whole big foot fiasco. Any way somehow he ended up offending a mother bear…. and we spent the night sleeping in a tree."

"A tree?" Freddie laughed. "What did he do to offend the bear?"

"You don't want to know." Carly said with a shutter.

"A tree that sounds like fun, the strangest place I ever slept was in my grandmother's extra bedroom, when I stay the summer with her the year I turned 12."

" Your grandmothers' bed room, really? What about the time you had to sleep in Nora's chimney?"

" Granny was a pretty strange lady."

"I believe it." Sam said with a nod. "What about you Fredlumps, where's the most unusual place you've laid your head?

"The third floor of Sears at the mall."

"Wait you slept at sears?" Carly asked with a laugh.

"Yea, one day when I was out shopping with my mom I got annoyed with how long she was taking in some vitamin store, so I went to Sears and laid on one of the beds in the home department."

"Hey those beds have signs that say no sleeping."

"What can I say, I'm a regular badass." He laughed. "When I woke up, there were three cops hovering above me, and an amber alert out for me."

"Wait how old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"Got to love Marissa."

"Ok Sam your pick." Sam reached in the box and picked a card, reading the card she couldn't help but laugh.

"What music gets you in the mood?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. Carly couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Classical."

"Classical?" Freddie asked looking to Gibby.

"Yea have you ever listened to Bach's Invention 7 and 10? It just does something to me."

"Ok and enough of that." Sam said cutting him off. " Mama likes…

"Soft rock." Freddie said with her.

" Cool how'd you know what she was going to say?'

" I didn't, I guess great minds just think alike."

"Well give an example great mind."

"You've got a friend, by James Taylor." He said without hesitation, the song had a special meaning for the pair.

" Wait Sam isn't that your ringtone for Freddie?"

"Is it?" Freddie asked looking over to her with a slight smirk on his face, one that Sam wanted to slap right off.

" I don't think so." She said shaking her head taking another sip of her drink.

"Well Freddie take out your phone and call her so we can find out." Gibby said excitedly. Freddie shrugged reaching into his pocket pulling out his phone.

"Oh wow is that a new case?"

"Oh this, no I just.."

"Can I see it?" Sam said quickly snatching the phone out of his hands. Bringing the phone across the table, she let it slip from her grip falling into the pie.

"My phone!"

"My Pie!"

"Oh would you look at that clumsy me." She said moving the phone around once more in the prune juice for good measure, before handing it back to Freddie. Freddie took the phone quickly wiping at it with a napkin, trying to salvage it. " Carls I believe you're up." Sam smiled leaning back into the couch.

"Pass". Carly said while looking down at her hands.

"Aww don't be ashamed Carls, were all friends here." Sam said elbowing the girl.

"Sammmm."

"Carlsssss."

"You can't force an answer, it's in the rulebook."

"Fine, keep your secrets, but I do remember Brad once saying that the song…..

"Sam!"

After about another half hour and six more questions some which included _When is the last time you swam naked?, What's your body's best feature, and What was your last erotic dream about?_ Sam was the only one yet to use a pass, Carly had already had two consequences, Gibby had one, while Freddie who had used his pass was cleverly avoiding them.

"Ok it's my pick!" Carly exclaimed picking another card, "What was your last most meaningful relationship?" Sam felt her body immediately tense, but didn't let it show on her face. Maybe Freddie was right they shouldn't have played this game. Freddie glanced over a Sam, noticing her discomfort, they all knew she hadn't been dealt the best hand in the relationship department, and for the most part , with the exception of Carly they tried not to bring it up out of respect and of course fear.

" Kimberly Waters, you know the cheerleader I dated last spring."

"Gibby I thought you two only date for like 3 weeks."

"Best three weeks of my life." He smiled.

" Sam?"

"I pass."

"You're using your pass on this question..but what about.."

"I'll take the consequence." All eyes shot to Freddie, who sat up straight in his chair. "What'ch got Carls?" Sam looked over to him, briefly meeting his eyes ,before Carly's voice broke them from their trance.

"Okay pick a black card." Freddie did as he was told, pulling a card from the middle of the deck.

" Your consequence is to….._Switch clothing with the person sitting to your right_." Freddie groaned, putting his head in his hands, he had taken quite a few looks at the purple shorts Sam was sporting for the evening, and he knew in no way would he do them justice.

"At least you know the t-shirt will fit." Carly said with a laugh looking back and forth between Sam and Freddie. "Fell free to use my room to change."

"Come on Fredpuss no use in delaying." Sam said already starting up the steps. Freddie followed, ignoring the snickers of Carly and Gibby.

"Those shorts are going to look great on you man." Gibby laughed watching them leave. "Lucky you picked that card huh?" Carly looked over her shoulder suspiciously before leaning over to Gibby.

"Can I show you something?" He nodded wide eyed. Checking over her shoulder one more time, Carly flipped the card over in his view."

"I don't get it, this card just says _What do you usually think about when lying in bed_ ? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that, I said the card said when was your most meaningful relationship." Carly rolled her eyes at his confused expression. " I did it to see what they would say, and their reactions are proof!." She exclaimed with a smile.

"Proof of what?"

"That they still have feelings for each other, don't you see it?"

" I'm not sure I follow."

" Sam and Freddie never really got over each other, but they're both in some sort of don't ask don't tell pack, that we need to break."

"Oh, I get it were going to be like the guys in the army." Carly sighed falling back into the couch.

"You better hope this modeling and sports thing works out."

Reaching Carly's room, Sam got to work pulling her t-shirt over her head, Freddie eyes slowly began to drink her in, tracing her curves, ones that his hands use to call home.

"Stare much?" She smirked.

"Oh God, sorry, I didn't mean.." He stumbled quickly turning around.

"Relax, nothing you haven't seen before right?"

"Sam, I didn't mean to make it weird down there; I don't know why I said that, I shouldn't have brought the song up."

"No you shouldn't have." Freddie felt her (his) t shirt hit the back of his head, and he pulled off his own, before picking up the discarded one. "And I guess I shouldn't have dropped your phone in the pie, but thanks for…you know." He knew. Sam studied his back, watching the way the muscle in his left shoulder twitched as he moved to pull the shirt on, damn him.

"Sure." He said throwing his t-shirt behind him, which almost hit her in the face, but successfully took her out of her fog. "Sam?"

"Yea?" She asked distractedly while turning his t-shirt the proper way.

"Is that song really your ring tone for me?" Sam froze, she was going to kill Carly. "Sam?" When he got no answer, he quickly spun around, reaching for the hair brush on Carly's end table. "Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you got to do is calllll" He laughed while singing, using the brush as his mic. Sam rolled her eye but couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips. "Take it away Sammy." He said tossing her the brush.

"And I'll be there, yea, yea , yea." Sam sang rolling her eyes with a laugh." "You're such a nub." She said meeting his eyes, realizing that he was now really close to her. When did he get the ability to move like those vampires in those dumb sunset or whatever movies Carly went on and on about.

" Do you ever…think about that night?" Sam knew this was dangerous especially in their current state of undress, and he knew he wasn't suppose to speak of it why now of all times? What the hell was going on here? Dealing with Carly was one thing, but she couldn't handle him to.

"I really don't want to get into this now, especially when Carly's on this whole what's going on with you two thing again." She said taking a couple of steps back pulling the shirt over her head.

"Why this time?"

" I think it has something to do with the fries at the diner."

"But you always steal my food." He slid his flannel pants off, leaving him in his fitted boxer briefs that he describe the day before, wow he had come a long way from Nug Nug.

"I know it's completely ridiculous, but I think we should both you know keep our distance." She toss her shorts over, and slid into his pajama bottoms, which she had to double knot to keep in place.

"Distance?" Sam we only see each other like four maybe five times a year, don't you think that's plenty of distance?" She didn't know what to think, but as Carly's words flashed in her mind, she knew there was some truth behind them. She definitely had a soft spot for him which she stopped trying to deny a long time ago, but over the years she tried to fill with concrete, bury it under dirt, and pile it with whatever she could think of it , but for some reason when they all came together she was sloppy, and clearly it showed. This was definitely not the Puckett way.

"Look, let's just get through this weekend."

" I'm sorry you think spending time with me as something you have to get through." She sighed hearing the hurt in his voice.

"Freddie…"

"It's cool, I get it, I'll see you downstairs." He said quickly leaving the room.

"Wow those short are so you." Gibby laughed as Freddie came down the steps.

"Yea Freddie you look hot." Carly laughed, whistling.

"Ha ha." He laughed dryly, adjusting the shorts before sitting on the couch. "How long do I have to wear these things anyway?"

"For the night, it's in the rule book."

"I'd like to see said rule book."

"Sorry can't we put the game away, movie time." Carly announced emerging from the kitchen with a large tray of food."Okay so we have, pizza, ham, bacon, and ribs, for Sam." She stated setting down one tray. " And popcorn and pizza for the rest of us, what movie are we watching first." Carly smiled bouncing onto the couch.

"I say we go for something gory." Sam said coming down the steps.

" How about a good old romcom?" Sam rolled her eyes at this.

"You guys have to see this documentary I brought on sheep.."

"Shut it Gibby."

"We could always watch something classic." Freddie suggested.

"No Galaxy wars." They all said at once.

"Fine, whatever."

"Okay how about we all get one pick, in a random order?" Carly asked standing up, walking into the kitchen.

"Sounds good."

"And no complaining about someone else pick."

" Aww I think we hurt his feelings." Sam said pouting in Freddie's direction.

"Ok I have everyone's name here in this hat, Gibby you pick the names out one by one, and that's the order we'll watch the movies." Gibby nodded standing up. Sticking his hand in the hat, he pulled out the first slip of paper.

"It looks like our first movie pick shall go to….Carly." He smiled laying the paper on the table.

"Fix." Sam called out as Carly cheered.

"Next is Sam, then me, and Freddie looks like your rounding off the night."

"Just my luck." He groaned laying his head back on the couch.

"Okay movies ready." Carly smiled walking back over towards the couch, turning the light's out on her way.

"Oh I heard this was really funny." Gibby said sinking into the loveseat, as the opening scene of The Ugly Truth began."

" Ooo Gerard Butler is always a plus in my book, nice pick kid." Sam noticed Freddie's eye roll as he crossed his arms."Don't worry you'll love my pick." She said handing him a peace offing in the form of a Peppy coala. "I'm thinking Stab 7; now move over so I can get comfy."

"No I was here first, I'm taking the end." Sam raised an eyebrow at him, she was use to his challenging her by now, but sometimes it still took her off guard, with them being apart for months at a time.

" Fine then you get all that comes with it." She said sitting down in the middle stretching her legs awkwardly across him. As the night progressed The Ugly Truth was ok,( he didn't see what the fuss was over this Butler guy), he could have done without Gibby's choice of film. Looking to his watch he saw it was almost 11:45, and they were just beginning to play Sam's pick. Gibby had since moved to the floor on a sleeping bag provided by Spencer, and had been the first to fall asleep. With Carly now in his spot, there was more room on the couch, but Sam refused to move. As she stirred uncomfortable, for about the thirtieth time, he'd had enough.

"Here just lay this way." He said practically picking her up turning her around so that her head was now resting on his chest, giving her feet room to curl up on the couch, if he had to chose an end to hold, he much preferred her head to her feet. Sam was about to complain, but as his aftershave fill her nostrils, her thoughts became clouded and instead, she settled into him her head drifting down to lay on his lap. Her eyes fluttered close as his hands instinctively went to work their way through her curls. Carly looked over at the two, with a knowing look. Opening her eye Sam caught this and quickly sat up.

"I'm going to get a drink." She walked quickly into the kitchen, with both Carly's and Freddie's eyes following her.

"Freddie?"

"Yea?"

" Do you want to get back together with Sam?" His head quickly snapped over to look at her, she wasn't no time beating around the bush.

"Carly!"

"Well do you?"

" Carly this is not the appropriate time to discuss this."

"Oh save it, we both know you love her, the question is does she know?" Freddie followed her gaze into the kitchen where Sam was currently reraiding the fridge.

"Carly please just stop, we agreed.."

"Freddie who cares what you agreed, can you honestly say your completely happy with the relationship you two have now?" Of course he was, what was there not to be happy about? The fact that they were so many miles apart, the fact that he had to sit back and watch her go through relationship after relationship with idiots who would never be good enough in his book, the fact that he couldn't touch her they way he wanted to..or kiss her.."Freddie!"

"Listen Carly Sam and I are…complicated, but it works for us."

"But.."

"Do you know what it would do to me if I lost her the way I almost did back then?"

"Freddie."

"I rather go through life with her as my friend, than nothing at all, and I would really appreciate it, if you would drop it."

" Carls what did I tell you about buying that diet stuff, I drank some by accident, and I had to drink a whole can of Wahoo punch to get the taste out of my mouth." Sam said walking back into the room noticeably deciding to sit in the armchair across from Carly rather than next to Freddie. Carly could see that these two would be tougher to crack than she thought. Sure they asked her to stay out of it, but they always said that, if they were going to be childish then she was going to have to set the wheels in motion herself.

"I'm tired, and this movie is grossing me out, sorry Sam."

"No offense taken."

"I'm going to head up to bed, I guess I'll see you guys at breakfast?"

"Will there be bacon?"

"Three kinds."

"Then breakfast I shall be."After Carly went upstairs, Freddie and Sam sat in silence watching as some blonde proceed to get stabbed through the head.

"I think I'm going to head to bed too." Freddie said standing up with a stretch, walking towards the door. Sam suddenly felt a pang of sadness at his departure.

"Typical."

"What?' He asked turning around.

"During my pick, everyone is suddenly so sleepy; I believe the rules of movie night are you have to finish the movie."

"But Carly and Gibby are both going to bed."

"Gibby doesn't count, and this is too hardcore for Carly."

"Sam it's 12:30 in the morning, and I know for a fact that my mother is waiting up for me."

" Like I said ty.."

"If you want we can finish the movie over at my place." Freddie said cutting her off, before she could complain.

" Well I guess it's better than watching it with a snoring Gibby." Getting up Sam pop the DVD out, and followed Freddie as he made his way across the hall.

"Remember to take your shoes off." Sam rolled her eyes as Freddie slowly opened the door, holding a finger to his lips he looked to Sam before stepping to the side allowing her to enter. Closing the door, he slid his shoes off, leaving them on a side mat, Sam copied his actions.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he picked up her shoes.

"I don't want the awkward conversation tomorrow morning, if my mom notices your shoes there. She nodded following him back into his bedroom. Reaching the room, she laughed looking to his Nug nug poster, it was just as she remembered.

" I see you've kept the place up." She said while falling onto the bed."

"It was mostly my mom."

"Ah a shrine for the prodigal son."

" I'm going to go check on my mom, you need anything?"

"I'm good." He nodded walking out of the room, sitting up her fingers caressed his comforter, instantly bring her back to their many bedroom rendezvous. Closing her eyes she shook her head, _Why am I doing this_? Pulling out her phone she went into her contacts, her fingers immediately taking her to Gavin.

"Hey I brought you a drink just in case." Sam jumped dropping the phone.

"You okay?" He asked kneeling down to meet her eyes, seeing the concern on his face , she knew she was not okay, she needed to get out of there and fast.

"Yea I'm just going to…run to the bathroom." Freddie sighed watching her go, it was happening, he was making it happen. Maybe she was right he was coming on to strong, and he needed to give her some space. Leaving the drink on the bed he went to sit at his desk. Feeling at her sides anxiously Sam cursed under her breath remembering she had left her jacket over at Carlys. "_Keep it together Puckett_." She whispered to her reflection splashing a little water on her face. After a few minutes Sam reemerged moving to sit on the bed, she saw the package of candy he mention earlier. Picking up the bag she smile a small smile. Looking over to Freddie, she could tell he was lost in his thoughts from the crease in his brow, she knelt down next to the DVD player making an adjustment, before going to sit on the bed.. "So are you going to stare at the wall all night or are we going to watch the movie?"

"Oh yea sure." Freddie grabbed the remote, starting up the film. As the opening music of Galaxy Wars II began, he looked over to her in confusion.

"I'll sit through the second one, but if you want to watch the first or third you're on your own." Sam while putting a piece of candy in her mouth. When he didn't move to join her on the bed, she looked back over to him. "You coming?" He raised an eyebrow at this.

"I didn't want to break any distance rules." He said with a small smirk.

"Last chance Benson." She said while turning over the comforter. He didn't need to be told twice. Shutting off his desk lamp, he walked over sliding in behind her. Her body immediately reacted to his, some unknown force pulling her back to rest against his chest, his arm falling into place around her mid drift. As his free hand resumed its place in her hair, they both shared a thought _To hell with what Carly thought_ .Neither needed to say anymore, as they watched the movie, Carly, their "agreement", and distance was the furthest thing from either of their minds.

….

Okay we made it through I know this chapter was fill with emotional ups and downs, but don't worry it gets better. And if you get a chance look up the song, it's really sweet.

And don't forget I'm open to suggestions for Read of the week!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Howdy people! So a lot has happened since our last meeting, a lot being iGo One Direction. Now I know plenty of you have heard my take on this already, overall I felt like it was a decent episode, but I could have done with out that little Hot pants line from Carly…are you with me? Anywho Of course I want to thank all out you wonderful people old and new who continue to show me support and love! And also I'm now a REDHEAD! So I have the right to be temperamental, without apologizing great right? :)**

**This week's read of the week was sent in by *TheWrtrInMe* and it's called *Signal Fire*by *FMellark* Five words people YOU MUST READ THIS FIC! It's so original with equal portions of amazing and Seddie! And speaking of amazing I have to give props were they are due to. For those of you that haven't read from *TheWrtrInMe* then you must be living under a rock! Her stories are some of the best out there one being *Right as Rain* which was a read of the week in another story I'm working on, so hey if you want a good Seddie fix then get out there and read those fics!**

**Ps. The last couple of lines are inspired by something I read in a fic called* Life Goes On* by *messy heart*…loved it by the way!**

**Happy readings! (Excuse any errors due to the late hour)**

…..

Freddie sighed contently in his sleep, as the smell of strawberries and vanilla once again filled his nostrils. As he felt a tickle on his cheek, he squirmed blinking open his eyes. Looking down he found the cause of the smell, Sam was currently resting on his shoulder, her hair splayed out across his chest. Looking to the nightstand he saw that it was 9:10, he hadn't slept in this late in a long while. Some may have believed that 9:00am could never be considered as sleeping in (especially on the weekend), but when you have a mother like his who insisted on waking him up at 6:30 (even on weekends) some habits die hard, but this was pure bliss. His breath caught as Sam began to stir, she yawned before snuggling closer to him. He smiled moving her hair to the side, revealing her face. While he loved her awake, there was this innocence that she projected when asleep.

"You going to stare at me all morning? She questioned not opening her eyes.

"Almost done." He smiled tucking another piece of her hair behind her ear. Sam fought to keep a smile from her face, but was failing miserably at keeping her blush away.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 9:00."

"Uhggg." She groaned. "I need three more hours at least."

"Well we have about three more minutes, before Carly or my mom come barging in."

"Lock the door." She sighed turning away from him.

"Come on Princess you can't stay in bed all day." Sam felt her heart skip a beat, he hadn't called her that in so long, try about four years. When they were dating she would always moan and groan at the girlyness of it all, but even back then she treasured every time the word left his lips.

"I can try." She said finding her voice.

"Fine then I guess Gibby and I are just going to have to eat all three kinds of that .."

"Don't you dare." She said finally sitting up.

"And she will rise for pork, why am I not surprised." He laughed standing up.

"Freddie I made your favorite…ahhhh." Marissa screamed walking into the bedroom, her hand flying to her eyes. "Fredward Benson explain yourself!"

"Morning Marissa." Sam said with a stretch, while heading towards the bathroom.

"Samantha?" She asked moving her hand away from her face.

"The one and only."

" Why am I not surprised?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What's that suppose mean?" Freddie asked crossing his arms.

"I mean, you come home, and I'm back to finding you two having unapproved sleepover's."

"That's my cue, now if you Benson's will excuse me I have an appointment with john." She said while pointing her thumb in the direction of the bathroom. As Sam walked into the bathroom Marissa turned her glared back to Freddie.

"I'm still waiting for a answer young man, and while you're at it explain your attire." Freddie blushed tugging at the shorts.

"Got to love Marissa." Sam laughed listening on the other side of the door.

…..

Ok as promised three kinds of bacon. We have apple wood smoked, thick-sliced peppered, and of course a fan favorite Canadian."

"I knew I always kept you around for a reason." Sam said wasting no time digging into the plate.

"I think I should be offended." Carly smiled placing a jug of orange juice on the table. "So how was your night last night?"

"Pretty good the best part was went Gibby had to eat that.."

"I mean with Freddie, assuming that you did sleep over his place." Sam rolled her eyes sticking another strip of bacon in her mouth.

"We just watched a couple of movies no big deal."

"Spending a night with a guy is a big deal Sam, especially when you use to date said guy, so come on give me the deets girl." Carly smiled leaning in propping her elbows on the table.

"Oooo deets on what?" Gibby asked walking into the kitchen.

"That's it." Sam said standing up dropping her piece of bacon. "I am hereby forbidding anyone to talk about Freddie and me."

"But.."

"I mean it Shay, for the rest of this weekend the topic of Freddie and I anything is off the table, understood?"

"Sam I just.."

"Understood?"

"Understood." Carly and Gibby responded at the Sam time.

"Way to get us all in trouble Carly." Gibby whispered while poking the girl.

"Buenos días mi amigos." Freddie sated walking into the apartment. Seeing the looks the girls were giving each other, he immediately sensed a tension."What I miss?"

"Nothing." Carly said shaking her head. "But you know what, the eggs I brought yesterday are missing." She said this time poking around in the fridge. "Spencer?"

"Yes baby sister." He said walking into the room.

"Where are the eggs I brought?"

"Oh…did you need those?" He asked nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Spencer." She said in a warning tone.

"Sorry you know every third Saturday of the month I soak my feet in an egg bath."

"A bath of eggs?" Gibby asked.

"Yea it does wonders for your skin man."

"Really?"

"Yea, check these babies out." He said while hopping on the counter removing his socks.

"Wow that's remarkable." Gibby stated while rubbing his foot.

"Ok that's enough you two." Carly said shooing Spencer off the counter. " How am I suppose to finish breakfast without eggs?"

"I'll just go pick some up, I uh needed to stop by the store anyway." Sam said while grabbing her jacket, thankful for the chance to escape Carly's clutches for a minute to clear her head.

" I have the keys to my mom's car, I can keep you company."

"I don't need a chaperone Benson, in case you haven't noticed , I'm a big girl." She said while shrugging on her jacket, grabbing her bag she made a move to leave.

"Sam just let me give you a ride…or do you prefer walking?." He asked with a hint of a smile, knowing she hated most activities that require more physical effort than needed. Sam looked to where his arm held hers, and then back to his eyes before rolling her own.

"Whatever just hurry up already." Freddie smiled pulling his keys out his pocket, while slowing moving his hand down her arm, before intertwining their fingers.

"Any egg preferences?" He called over his shoulder.

"The ones from a chicken." Carly laughed, he nodded heading out the door with Sam. As they walked to the elevator, they kept a comfortable silence. Freddie to afraid to speak, somehow thinking that would break their current state of closeness. Even when they were going out, Sam wasn't much of a hand holder, but there were those moments when they were alone, walking back from the Groovy Smoothie, those quick moments in between classes, or the nights when his mother worked over night shifts and they fell asleep their limbs though wild seeming to fit perfectly together …that he lived for. He snuck a glance over at Sam, whose face held no real expression, but from the way she was biting her lip, he could tell she was in deep thought.

"What'ch thinking about?"

"How I should have brought the bacon plate with me." She replied without hesitation. He raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but didn't argue. Glancing again at their hands, he smiled before falling back into silence. Reaching the car, he reluctantly released her walking around and unlocking the door. Sam looked down at her hand, somehow feeling the loss of his hand, more than when he actually held it. She didn't know what to make of it, besides confusion, the same confusion she always felt when it came to …him.

"So what else did you need to get?"

"What now?"

"Well you said you had to pick something up, I was wondering what it was."

"Oh that, it was nothing I just wanted an out to clear my head."

"Carly starting in on you again?"

"When does she ever let up."

"That I don't know." He laughed stopping at a light. " But I do know she means well, did it have anything to do with Gavin?"

"Why would it?"

"I know one of her favorite topics is your love life." Sam scoffed at this.

"It's one of your favorites too."

"Sam.."

"What? Don't even try and deny it Benson." She said while looking over at him. " If it's not Carly then it's you. It's amazing really, what do you guys take shifts or something?" She asked leaning towards him.

" We just want.."

"Me to be happy…yea I got it." She said returning her gaze back out the window. " But Sometimes the things that would make us the happiest are… outside of our reach."

"Not always." Her breath hitched, as his hand lightly squeezed her knee. Sam remained frozen her gaze not moving away from the window. Another gift that Freddie had acquired over the years spent with her, was to know how far to push before reeling it in, or he would only pay for it later."So did you bring your camera?"

"Why?"

"Do you always have to be so elusive?"

"Depends, do you always have to be so intrusive?"

"Fine, then I guess we'll find out." He said while turning left.

"Where are you going the store is the other way."

" Carly can be without her eggs for a little longer."

"I don't take kindly to being kidnapped, especially before I'm properly fed."

" This will only take a minute, promise." He added with a smile for good measure.

"Freddie."

"Sam." He mimicked. She rolled her eyes, not fighting the smile at the corners of her mouth.

"Geek."

"And proud."

…

After a few moments of driving Freddie stopped the car. "The park…really Benson?"

"Tucker St Park to be exact, remember it holds some great memoires for you." He said stepping out of the car, missing her eye roll.

"Does this little trip have a point?"

"The point is you wanted to clear your head, and I'm here to help you do that." The only problem being, he was the main thing her head needed clearing of. "'ll buy you a pretzel."

"Sold." She said stepping out of the car. After buying two pretzels with a side of cheese, and a bottle of Wahoo Punch. Sam was successfully satisfied, and agreed to walk with him around the small pond.

"So how's your project coming?"

"Decent." She said while taking another bite of her pretzel. " I have about five pictures so far."

"How many in the series?"

"Not sure yet."

" Do I get a sneak peek?" He asked nudging her lightly.

"Sorry no can do."

" Aww come on, you always let me see your work before you present it." This was true. Sam was a little sensitive ( yes she could be sensitive) when it came to her craft. Refusing to let anyone, even Carly see her work before she felt like it couldn't get any better, she never used the word perfect, she didn't believe in it. But sometimes during their time spent on Skype she did allow Freddie a look into her work, she wasn't sure why but she knew she could trust him to judge her work without judging her if that made any sense. But this time was different, she didn't want him to see it until it was complete.

"Don't worry Benson, when it's done, you'll be the first person I call."

" I'm going to hold you to that." He said pointing at her.

"Scouts honor." She said with a hand across her heart. "Look the swings are free!" She exclaimed excitement filling her features. He smiled as Sam threw away her napkin (in the actual garbage can) while running towards the swings full force, her blonde locks flying behind her in a cape like fashion. "Push me." She demanded as he reached her.

" Hold on tight Puckett." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, as he gripped the chains from behind her. He pulled back on the chains, pulling her up as high as his arms would allow before releasing her. Sam smiled into the wind, leaning back she moved to pump her legs, as Freddie continue to push her. Slowly moving back, he reached into his pocket taking out his small digital camera. Sure it was nowhere near the quality of Sam's but it would due. He smiled as she closed her eyes leaning her head back, seeing his opportunity he quickly stepped to the side, and as she stretched her legs out he snapped a picture.

"What are you waiting for Benson, come on." She beckoned him over, her eyes still closed in mid flight. Freddie stuck his camera back in his pocket, taking a seat on the swing next to her. As she came to a slow and steady pace, they once again sat in silence.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" She mused, still lightly swinging her legs.

"Why didn't you come to me that night?"

"What night?" She asked coming to a stop, though she knew to which he was referring.

"Samantha."

"Fredward."

" I just don't understand, why would you choose this park…over me?"

"It wasn't like that." She sighed meeting his eyes, she didn't know what kind of spell they had over her, but she needed the anecdote and fast. " It was about two weeks after…. ok."She shifted uncomfortably. "It was still…fresh and I didn't want to…"

"Open any wounds." He supplied, knowing how she didn't like to bring it up. She nodded thinking back to that night, how close she had been to calling him, she had gone as far to enter the lobby of the building, before leaving to walk aimlessly down the street, until finding the park.

"Sam you know I'm always here, no matter what."

"I know." She agreed without hesitation.

"So please don't do anything that stupid again." She smiled.

"Have you ever tried it, there just something librating about sleeping in a crawling tube."

"Sam."

"Fine I won't do it again, happy dad?"

"Thrilled Mama."

"Eww, never say that again."

"No I think I like it…Mama." He said again slowly pronouncing each syllable.

"Please stop." Freddie paused with a smirk, gripping the chains he twisted his swing around to look at her.

"Make me." He said with a wink before jumping off the swing.

"You're so going to get it Benson."

"You have to catch me first Puckett."

….

"On a scale on 1 to 10 how pissed do you think Carly is?" Freddie asked stopping in front of apartment 8-C

"Well, seven missed calls, ten text messages, and three voice mails is leading me to believe that she is pretty pissed." Sam said while looking down at her phone.

"You ready?" He asked placing a hand on the door knob.

"As ready as I could be." Opening the door they stepped into the apartment, Freddie holding the eggs protectively in front of them.

"I know you're mad and we're…"

"Hey guys." Carly smiled brightly. Freddie opened his eyes in disbelief. He looked over at Sam in confusion, who only shrugged making a bee line for the kitchen.

"So here are the eggs you wanted." He said while holding them out to her.

"Thanks, you could put them in the kitchen, unless you guys want me to whip some up."

"No."

"Sure." Freddie shot Sam a look, and she only shrugged in return.

"It's cool Carls." He said while walking into the kitchen. "So what do you think that is all about?"

"What?"

"That." He said while waving a hand in Carly's direction.

"Hell if I know, but I say we be grateful and celebrate with you making me some eggs."

"Sam"

"What? If you didn't want to do it, then you should have let Carly when she offered." She said picking up the plate of bacon, that was wrapped on the counter, God she loved that girl. "Remember I like my eggs scrambled hard, and cheese always makes things a little bit nicer". He rolled his eyes, but none the less opened a low cabinet pulling out a frying pan. Sam walked over taking a seat next to Carly on the couch, eyeing her wearily as the creepy smile on her face remained intact. "So where's Gib?"

" Oh he and Spencer are in the studio, Spencer is showing him a new sculpture he is working on."

"Flame retardant I hope." To which Carly nodded.

"So.." Sam closely her eyes suppressing her groan, here it comes she thought.

" Who do you think was the hottest friend?" Sam titled her head, slightly taken back.

"Hmmm the obvious choice would be Joey, but he's more dense than my mother's poor attempt at muffins. So I would have to go with Ross."

"Ross?" Carly said in disbelief. "Ok explain."

"Well for one he's the tallest, and Mama does have a thing for height." She paused biting another strip of bacon. "He's intelligent, loyal, a good dad, and there is just something about his hair… I mean no one else could pull the geek chic thing off like him."

" Hmmm…agreed." Carly said thoughtfully .Sam shifted feeling her phone buzzing in her back pocket. pulling her phone out a number flashed crossed the screen that she didn't recognize.

" Yea?" She asked answering the phone.

" Is this Sam?"

"Depends, whose asking?" She said while sitting up fully.

"Oh yea, sorry." The girl giggled, "Hi Sam it's Hailey, we met a couple of months ago, when you came to Massachusetts to see Freddie?"

" Hmmm… doesn't seem to be ringing any bells." Sam liked rolling her eyes.

"Who is it?" Carly mouthed, to which Sam didn't reply.

"Oh um well I hope you don't mind I'm calling you. I've been trying to reach Freddie all morning, but his phone keeps going to voice mail. So when I stopped by his place Matt told me he was here, and gave me your number." Matt was quickly losing points in Sam's book. "I was hoping that I could just speak with him for a minute." Sam's blood boiled, she under estimated this chick. She had some balls, maybe the size of melons, calling her phone like this.

"Sam?" Carly asked nudging her.

"Oh uh yea sure, yo Fredhead phones for you." She said while holding out the phone.

"Why would someone call your phone for me?"

"Why don't you asked the person on the other end, and quickly I'm not one for sharing minutes." Through she was fully aware that it was the weekend and her minutes were free.

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly. "Oh hey Hailey." He said a grin spreading across his face. Turning around he headed back into the kitchen, to finish up Sam's eggs. She watched him from the couch as he laughed, before shaking her head looking to the TV.

"Is it hard?"

" Hmm?" Sam replied distractedly.

"Is it hard?" She repeated.

"Is what hard?"

"Pretending not to care? Carly asked looking in Freddie's direction as he laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sam tore her eyes from him, and glued them back to the television.

_Exceedingly_

"I'm not pretending."

"Sam.."

"I don't care." She said meeting Carly's eyes. Carly nodded her head dropping the matter and retuned her gaze back to the TV. How she wished it were true for the sake of both her best friends.

…

**Hey guys It has been brought to my attention by A and anonymous reviewer that this story is similar to another called *Going the Distance* by (hidden-in-the-pictures)While I have never read it myself, I will have you all know that I would never copy another writer's work, or use any inspiration without mentioning it first. I can assure you that the only inspiration I had when starting this was from the song it's named after. But I will ask as favor of you all,, if you have the time, please go and read the story and let me know if they are truly similar and in what way, I myself will not read it until I finish this story, as to assure that my ideas are coming from me. Thanks! **

**You're all awesome –Keirah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know I know (dodges rotting fruit) I'm a terrible person, for taking so long to update. But honestly iOAR as most of you already know…broke a little bit of my heart, and though there was some Seddie in iPS a jerky Freddie isn't a fun Freddie…and I just…. I don't know. And of cousre to top it all off I just found out the show is being ****CANCELLED**** so thank Nickelodeon for rubbing salt in the wound…**

**Okay I think I'm better now that I got that out. Supposedly there's going to be this big event sometime in November…at this point I have a little fight in me that it ends Seddie…but if not I'll live, but I'm holding on to a heack of A LOT of fight that it doesn't end in Creddie because if it does I'm a goner!**

**Thank you to all you wonderfully wonderful folks who review. I hope there are still people out there who are interested in this, if so please enjoy.**

**And the read of the week goes out to Rivers and Roads by clarksonfan. Now this one is rated M so all my young readers shield your eyes…but if you are of age, and you want an amazing fic, that makes you fan yourself in more ways than one, get out there and read!**

…

"Hello"

"Fredmister what's up?"

"Fredmister? Have you been talking to Sam?"

"No that's an original." Matt laughed. "So what you been up to, how's life in the rainy city?"

"Well despite the fact that I just had to spend an hour in the pear store trying to replace my phone things here are good."

"What happened to your phone?"

"Let's just say Sam happened."

"Read you loud and clear. So… what else has been happening with Sam?"

"Matt Don't."

"I'm just asking how things are going with your friend." He said putting emphasis on the word friend.

'Things between Sam and I are good."

"Good?" He asked with a scoff. "You get to hang with the girl of your wet dreams.."

"Matt."

"After months of waiting and all you have to say is good?"

"You're disgusting ."

"So I've been told." He laughed "But really how are…things?"

"Things are great." Freddie smiled sitting down at his desk.

"Great? I like the sound of that, what happened did you score?"

"Matt you really do have a one track mind."

"Come on out with it man."

"Well we've been getting along really well."

"So you haven't been arguing?"

"No we still argue, it's just the way we argue."

"What?"

"It's hard to explain, but it's been..like old times." He sighed, finding himself smiling again.

"You're not doing that stare of into space thing again are you?"

"No." He said shaking his head, coming out of his trance.

"So if you didn't hook up, what exactly have you two been up to, and does it involve toppings." Freddie rolled his eyes choosing to ignore, the last part of the question.

" We watched movies together, grabbed lunch, we even slept together last night, and .."

"So you did score, I knew it you dirty dog."

"No we didn't sleep together …together, we slept together you know like in the same bed."

"Dude." Matt groaned.

"Anyway, we went to the park grab some pretzels, we talked, we were just able to be us, without having to worry about anybody butting in."

"Carly again?"

"Of course."

"So plans for tonight?"

"Well we are actually going to be heading to some new club Carly heard about, it's like one half dance atmosphere other part karaoke."

"Karaoke?"

"Yea, it should be interesting."

" Think there's room for a couple more?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want in Benson." Matt laughed opening the door to his bedroom .

"No way." Freddie smiled dropping his phone walking over to Matt.

"Surprise." He said dropping his bag. "I couldn't let you leave and have all the fun, besides you totally need a wing man." Freddie rolled his eyes with a laugh, while clapping Matt on the back.

"How did this happen?"

"Well when Hailey came by this morning looking for you, and I told her you were down here. She started going on and on about how we needed to get away and how much fun we all had together last time.."

"Wait so you're saying that…"

"Matt I told you to…"

"Hailey?"

"Freddie surprise!" She smiled while walking over to give him a hug. Freddie wrapped his arms around the girl, sending Matt a questioning look, who only shrug his shoulders. " I hope you don't mind us dropping in on you like this, but it was so dead back at the dorms and Daddy's owed me since last spring break fiasco, so I grabbed Matt and here we are, is it ok?" She asked hopefully with raised eyebrows.

"Uh yea sure it's not a problem, I'm sure Carly won't mind a few more."

"So Freddie when will Mom be home?"

"For last time don't call her that, and she should be back any minute, she just ran out to buy…uh never mind."

"What have you got to eat here?" Matt asked leaving the room heading towards the kitchen.

"Uh…nothing you probably would want."

" Then it's high time to pay a visit to Carly." Matt said heading for the door.

"Yay could we maybe visit the old iCarly studio? I've always wanted to see it." Hailey asked excitedly, while following Matt.

"Uh sure..I guess." Freddie said while following the two. Reaching Carly's door Matt wasted no time barging right in. No wonder he and Sam got along so well.

"Hello people of Settle."

"Matt?" Sam asked coming around the corner.

"Sam."

"What goes on man?" She smiled while giving him a hug. "Carly, Gibby get in here." She called over his shoulder as he picked her up with a spin. Freddie ignored the slight amounts of jealously he felt at their contact. _They are just friends…but we are also just friends…well not quite…..depending on the day?_ He shook his head, stopping the argument with himself. "How the hell are you?"

"Not too bad, but we needed a change of scenery."

"We?" Sam asked while stepping back to peer around his shoulder, her eyes landing on Hailey.

"Hi Sam!" She said while rushing forward to give the girl a hug. Sam stood frozen using all her will power not to pinch a paralyzing nerve in the girls' body. "It's so great to see you again." She gushed pulling back. "And Carly." She started walking around to the girl who just entered the room, with Gibby in tow "I'm so sorry for this little drop in, but Freddie always talks about you all, and we had such a great time last time we were all together , I just had to visit!"

"It's no problem the more the merry." Carly smiled, to which Sam rolled her eyes.

"And Hailey this is Gibby, you two never really got the chance to meet."

"Gibby!"

"Hailey." The boy smiled, opening his arms.

"I know we never met in person, but I feel like I know you from the years I spent watching iCarly." She smiled.

"Oh you were a fan of the show?"

"Oh yes, I mean who wasn't mean, you three were so funny, but the effects that Freddie create were amazing." She said looking to the boy, who rubbed the back of his neck, with a small smile. " And when he did that spoof of Twilight and FredBot ." She paused with a laugh. " I just about died."

"Wait you're telling me you thought that chiz was funny?"

"Of course didn't you?"

"Actually I thought it was about as funny as nails scratching a blackboard."

"Hey Gibby what do you say to giving Hailey here a tour of the studio." Freddie said walking to stand in between the girls.

"Yea sure, wait till you see the new sculpture Spence is working on." He said while leading the girl over to the stairs.

"Freddie aren't' you coming?" Hailey asked over her shoulder.

"Yea Fredwardo you know it takes two people to give a studio tour, I mean one could easily get lost going up a flight of stairs." Sam said while walking towards t kitchen." Matt looked at Freddie with a smirk, before following Sam .

"I'll be there in a minute." He said and the two continued up the stairs.

"What is she doing here?" Carly whisper walking closer to the boy.

"What? Do you think I had something to do with this? They just..showed up."

"This is not good." Carly said shaking her head.

" It's just one night, that's not so bad."

"Not so bad?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Was it not so bad the last time we all went out and she took a sip of Sam's drink without asking, and we were kicked out of the restaurant? Freddie we are never allowed in that Pearbee's again!" He cringed remembering the event.

"Ok so we'll keep them at a distance tonight, you take Sam, and I'll take Hailey, and we'll all have a great time, ok?"

" Are you sure about this?"

"What other choice do I have?" He said sadly, Carly nodded feeling a pang of sadness for her still slightly delusion friend. She knew what his and Sam's time together meant to him. She was sure that playing keep away was not a way he wanted spend the short amount of time they had together.

"So what are we eating?" Matt asked peering over Sam's shoulder as she pooped something in the microwave.

"Well I'm eating a hot meat sandwich, you on the other hand get none."

"Aww come on, I hear your hot meat sandwiches are legendary."

"And I hear that you like to give out my phone number."

"No I wouldn't…" She looked up at him with a pointed look. "Oh you mean Hailey."

" Let's get him cookie folks." She said with a clap, turning to take her food out of the microwave.

"I'm sorry , it's just with Freddie away she was harassing me not stop, you don't understand how persistent she can be. She was going on and on, about needing to talk to him, and not being able to reach him, and how he could be in danger." Sam snorted that chick had some serious issues. " I panicked, I didn't have Carly's number which I plan to change." He said with a wink. "And Freddie erased his home and Marissa number from my phone again"

"Why would you have Marissa's number?" Matt raised his eyebrows with a smile. "Dude that's' seriously gross." She shook her head, completing her sandwich. "So she's really into Freddie huh?" She asked looking away from him into the living room where Carly and Freddie spoke in hushed voices.

"Into him, I think she's already planned the wedding." Matt said with a laugh, but looked to Sam he saw that she was biting her lip, and he remember one of Freddie's over long stories of her and how she only did that when she was upset or was it when she was about to pounce… he hoped for the latter. " it's sad really."

"What?" She asked being sure to only appear slightly interested.

"How he's oblivious to it all, because he's still so hung up on you." He smile nudging her with his shoulder.

" What did I tell you about sniffing those sharpies ,it's starting to get to your brain."

"Sam I'm being serious here."

"We're just.."

"Friends so I've heard, but as your friend."

"A title that you now hold loosely." Sam said taking another bite of her sandwich.

" Take it from me Sam Puckett you are not easy to forget…no matter what your agreement says." Before Sam could reply, Hailey's voice echoed into the kitchen.

"I can't believe I really got to sit in the car, I always loved that prop." She squealed while coming down the steps.

"So where are you guys staying?" Carly asked turning away from Freddie.

"Hmmm I guess we didn't really plan that far ahead." Hailey laughed. "Well Freddie you have a pretty big bed, why don't we.."

"Why don't you stay over here!" Sam said moving to stand next to her. "Carls here has an awesome room , tell her Carly." Sam said nudging her friend.

"If you enjoy flame retardant gummy bears, then you'll love it." She smiled.

"Yea believe me Casa de la Shay is awesome"

"And she would know, Sam practically live here in high school." Gibby laughed, but quick shut up noticed the glare he was getting from Sam.

"Matt can stay over at Freddie's I'm sure he would love that."

"Yea I'll just check in with Marissa to make sure it's ok." He said walking towards the door. Freddie reached out grabbing his t-shirt and pulled him back to stand next to him.

" I'm sure it's fine." he said.

" So the girls are bunking here then." Sam said

"Hey but what about me?"

"Quite Gibby."

"So what do you say Hailey?"

"Well… if it's ok with Carly and if Freddie doesn't mind."

"It's fine, tell her its fine Carly."

"It's fine." Carly said with a smile and a shrug.

"And why would he mind?"

"Oh I don't know, I guess because I'm his guest, and now I'm kind of leaving him." Sam inwardly groaned, he really did know how to pick them, to go from such awesome friends to…her ughh."

"It's fine Hailey I don't mind, have fun with the girls, I think Matt and I need some time for guy talk anyway."

"Then he better go fine a guy to talk with." Sam said with a smirk.

"Clever Puckett."

"I'm here all night Benson." Sam said with a bow.

"You all do realize that I am a guy right?" Gibby said coming forward.

"Aww Gib, I'm sure you can go over to hang out at Freddie's too." Carly said patting him on the back.

"And miss out on the flame retardant gummy bears no way. I just wanted to make sure we we're all clear on my sex…it's male."

"Yea yea, so are you in or not?" Sam asked looking back to Hailey.

"I'm in, and I'm so excited, let me go grab my things."

"You brought things? Aren't you here for like a night?"

"Oh Sam, Freddie 's right you ARE funny." She laughed walking over to the door. "Freddie could you help me?"

"Sure." He said following her out the door.

"Don't say a word." Sam said pointing at Carly as she turned to look at her. Carly closed her mouth, and watched as Sam heading up the steps.

"Those two seriously need to catch a clue, and find the nearest hotel." Matt laughed.

"Wait, first ewww and second you think there's something going on with them?"

"Even the blind could see that those two want each other."

"Finally!" Carly exclaimed walking over to hug the boy. "Someone else sees it!"

"Yea I think Freddie's finally coming around to the land of clarity."

"I always knew he would be the easiest, now Sam on the other hand…" She trailed off, but Matt nodded his head in understanding. " What do you think about joining in on a little plan I'm cooking up to get those two together?

" I'm in."

…

" Sam hurry up, we're going to be late." Carly huffed looking at her cell phone again. Who would have thought the day would ever come that Sam Puckett would take longer to get ready than Carly Shay.

"I'm coming, relax." Carly looked in her clutch, seeing that here forgot her lip gloss, she turned back to her vanity. Hearing the door open she grabbed the lip gloss and turned back around, seeing Sam the lip gloss fell from her hand.

"Sam?"

"Don't look so shocked." She laughed, reaching down to adjust one of her heels.

"You look awesome!" Carly squeaked, walking over to her friend, who wore a red form fitting dress with a cascading side ruffle.

"Yea , yea."

"No Sam I'm serious, you look amazing."

"Thanks." She said, this time with a smile.

"Ladies the guys are here." Hailey called up the stairs.

"Ready to knock him dead?"

"Carly." She said in a warning tone.

"What? I didn't say which him." Sam rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Come on before miss priss explodes…hmm maybe we should take a little longer." Carly laughed pulling Sam out the door.

"Wow guys you are all looking very handsome." Hailey smiled walking to stand in front of Freddie. " I love you in green, but the blue works." She said lowly adjusting his collar so that it was now popped up.

"Thanks." He said stepping back a little. "You look… nice too."

"Oh really this old thing." She laughed, tugging at her dress a little.

"Who's ready to Party!"

" Gib, what are you wearing man?"

"It's called an ascot, get with the times."

"If those are the times, I'm thinking that a time machine is in order" Freddie suddenly felt hot all over, as Sam continued her descend down the steps. As she moved he took in her legs, her beautifully tone legs. The dress she wore hugged her body in all the right places, she wore her hair down with the sides pulled back held with a simple clip, that looked everything but simple on her.

_He loved it_

"You ladies are going to make us the talk of the club." Matt smiled.

"Were you programmed to say things like that or is it learnt behavior?" Carly asked standing in front of him.

"Depend were you programmed to be so beautiful?." Sam rolled her eyes, as she saw Carly duck her head a blush already showing on her cheeks.

" Good old Matt." Sam laughed. " I have to admit he's pretty good at his trade." Turning she meet Freddie's eyes, and as she did, she was almost unnerve at the power…the hunger he had in them.

"Sam you look.."

"Relax Fredwerid, you act like you never seen Mama in a dress before."

"It's been a while." He smiled. "You look stunning Sam." He said allowing his eyes to take her in again.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls you want to get into bed."

"Well I only mean it with you." He winked "Besides I already had you in my bed." He said while playful tugging on one of her curls.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself." She said while moving forward. "I've always …enjoyed you in blue." Taking another step forward to fix his collar so that it was laying down. Freddie closed his eyes briefly as her fingers grazed his neck.

"Okay let's get this show on the road."

"Men grab a lady and let's roll If you will Ms. Shay." Matt said while offering Carly an arm.

"Ready to make me the most hated guy in the room?" Freddie asked Sam, his agreement with Carly already forgotten.

"That shouldn't be too hard, not many people like you ."

"Ha ha." He smiled reaching to take her hand. "Good thing you're not many people." Sam rolled her eyes, but intertwined their fingers.

"Ah." Freddie turned to see Hailey on the ground rubbing her ankle.

"What happened, are you ok?" He asked releasing Sam, and bending down to help Hailey up.

"Someone must have left that chicken bone there on the floor I didn't see it and I slipped."

"Sam what have I told you about leaving bones on the ground." Carly said looking over at her.

"What! That bone still has some of the meat on it, it wasn't me."

"It's ok, I'm alright." Hailey smiled trying to take a step to which she quickly winced in pain.

"Here let me help you, hopefully it's not twisted." Freddie said while offering her his arm. "Now try to take a step." Hailey took another step and wobble a bit, but didn't wince.

"It hurts a lot less when I hold on to you." She said wrapping herself tighter around his arm. "Do you mind ?"

"No of course not."

"Alright guys lets hurry, if we're not there before 11 ladies aren't free, and I'm not paying." Carly said reclaiming Matt's arm and leaving the room. Sam watched as Freddie helped Hailey walk through the door, noticing that she was already putting more pressure on her "injured foot".

"Shall we?"

"Too close." Sam glowed grabbing her jacket off the couch, she followed the others out of the room.

"Her lost." Gibby said while adjusting his ascot, following after the group.

….

Here we have a little more Matt, I got great response to him, took the fic a different route to include him some more, I hope you enjoyed him thus far lol. The next chapter should be nice an JUICY! (If you stick with me long enough to get there lol)

Please review….please.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam leaned against the counter trying to get the bar tenders attention. She should have just accepted Matt's offer to get her a drink half an hour ago, because now the place was packed, and Mama was getting really impatient. "What do I have to do to get a drink around here?" She called down to the bar tender who was doing an awful good job at avoiding her side of the counter.

"I'll buy you whatever you want...and it will only cost you a kiss" A balding middle aged man sporting a wedding ring grinned while taking in her body.

"I'd suggest that you save that money and put it towards the correction of your teeth."

"Nothing's wrong with my teeth." He smiled leaning closer to her.

"One more word and I bet you'll beg to differ." She smiled leaning closer to him, causing the man to quickly pick up his drink and relocate.

"So what are you drinking?" The bar tender asked walking over.

"Give me a strawberry daiquiri."

"One daiquiri coming up." He said while reaching for the rum.

"Make it virgin."

"Virgin?" He asked looking back at her with a smirk.

"What? Just make the drink." She said rolling her eyes as he nodded placing the alcohol back on the shelf. While she enjoyed having a drink or two she refrained because it wasn't the starting that was hard it was the knowing when to stop, and her last trip to the bar left her waking up with no wallet and no idea where she was, she diffidently dint need the added drama tonight.

Freddie smiled looking to where Carly and Matt were currently dancing on the dance floor. They seemed to be having a really good time, he wished he could say the same for himself, between refereeing between Sam and Hailey, glaring at anyone who looked a Sam, and holding onto their table he felt more like he was working rather than having a good time.

"Guys you've got to get out on that floor." Carly laughed as Matt twirled her around while coming to the table.

"I was not blessed with the gift of dance." Freddie said shaking his head taking a sip of his drink.

"Nonsense, I saw you dancing at that party you and Matt threw a couple of weeks ago."

"Correction, the party Matt threw and what you saw was me dodging drunken athletes with style." He said with a laugh.

"Well I'm sure you're a great dancer where it counts." She said letting her eyes travel his body, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." Sam said arriving at the table while taking another sip from her drink.

"Oooo what'd you get?" Carly asked sitting up straighter in her chair.

"It's a strawberry daiquiri." She replied while picking the fruit out of the drink, if she wanted to be healthy she'd order a salad. Carly took the discarded fruit, putting it in her mouth.

"Is It Virgin?" Sam nodded.

"I think I want something a little stronger."

"All hail badass Shay." Sam said with a laugh.

"Come on Carly I know a drink that will be perfect for you... ever tried a sex on the beach?" Matt said taking her hand and leading her over to the bar.

"Good luck with that." Sam called over her shoulder.

"Freddie I know your just being modest, I'm sure you're a great dancer." Sam snorted rolling her eyes.

"Yea great if you consider two sore feet fun."

"Thanks for the confidence boost Sam I'll have you know I've gotten a little better since Prom."

"I'm sure." She smirked.

"Really." He said his eyes getting that little spark of annoyance that she lived for.

"Prove it." Sam shrugged talking a sip of her drink."

"And how am I going to do that."

"Dance with me Benson." Maybe it was the challenge of her eyebrow, that smirk that hunted his dreams, or the simple fact that it was her.

"Gibby watch our drinks." He said standing while placing their drinks on the table.

" What…but Freddie what about me?" Hailey asked, a hint of a pout on her features.

"I'm sure it would be bad for your ankle, but feel free to enjoy the show." Sam smiled leading Freddie away by the hand. As they reached the dance floor a slow steady beat began to play. "I love this song." Sam smiled closing her eyes leaning her head back, as the first verves began. "You sure you're ready for this Benson?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Scared already Puckett, that's not the Sam I know."

"Just remember I gave you a chance." She whispered in his ear.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys don't know how to act <em>

Sam moved in perfect time with the music. Her hips moving in a slow and steady pace easily putting him in a trance, as her arms wen up to wrap around his neck.

_I think it's special what's behind your back  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. <em>

She slowly ran her hands through the hair at the base of his neck before meeting his eyes, stilling her hands and hips she took a step back. Freddie frowned immediately missing her close proximity smiling she turned around and cupped the back of his neck with one hand bringing their lower halves into contact she continued the movement with her hips.

"Ay, Dios mío." He breathed out against her neck.

_Take em' to the bridge_

"Try to keep up Benson." Her chuckle is what took him out of his fog.

"As you wish princess." He whispered placing his hands on her hips pulling her flush against him causing her to gasp.

_Dirty babe  
>You see these shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave_

Freddie moved his hips in time with Sam's, slowly trailing a hand down her body, his fingers easily reuniting with her delicious curves.

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
>It's just that no one makes me feel this way<em>

Sam laid her head back against him closing her eyes again, as his arms wrapped around her.

"Hey where's Freddie and Sam? Don't tell me he bailed already." Matt said with a laugh, rejoining the table with Carly in tow.

"There are otherwise preoccupied." Gibby smiled while nodding towards the dance floor. Carly's Jaw dropped as she saw her two best friends dancing if that was what it could be called.

"That's my man!" Matt Cheered pumping a fist in the air. As the song came to an end Freddie lightly kiss the base of Sam's neck before lowering his arms from her waist.

"Well that wasn't half bad." She said nudging his arm.

"I had a pretty great partner."

"It looks like we may have attracted a little attention." Sam said with a laugh. Freddie turned his head, to find Carly gawking, Gibby wiggling his eyebrows, Hailey glaring, and Matt holding up two thumbs.

"Well let's hope they enjoyed the show." He said while taking her hand and leading her back towards the table.

"Well I guess based on your little performance you had a good time."

"Had to see what the boy had in him Carls." Sam said sitting in her seat.

"Well I for one found that to be quite.."

"How about we take a look up stairs and try some Karaoke?" Carly said cutting Hailey off, trying to avoid any bloodshed for the evening.

"Seriously Carly?"

"Come on Sam it will be fun!"

"You know I'm in, I hope they have a wide selection I'm talking Journey, Jay Z, One Direction, you know the classics." Gibby said taking a sip of his drink.

"But I worked so hard to get us this table."

"Come on Freddie it sounds like fun, maybe we can do a duet together." Hailey said beaming across the table. 

"Matt help me out here man." Freddie said turning to his friend.

"I think we should just.."

"Please Matt for me?" Carly asked with her wide doe eye puppy face combo of doom.

"Head up stairs." He finished.

"Yay, let's go." Carly said grabbing her drink and heading up the stairs with Gibby close behind.

"What just happened?" Matt asked confused while standing up.

"That would be the Shay assassination move my friend you didn't stand a chance." Sam said clapping him on the back making her way towards the stairs.

"I can't even be mad I know that look all too well, never look her in the eye man." Freddie said shaking his head.

….

"Oh my god guys that was so much fun, whose up next?' Carly asked coming back from her performance of Call me Maybe.

"Sorry Carls I'm no wear near drunk enough to do something like that." Sam said shaking her head.

"Yea Especially with those virgin drinks you've been drinking all night. What gives?"

"Just not in the mood tonight." Sam said with a shrug.

"Well your next ones' on me Puckett."

"What's the catch?"

"The drink has to be a drink of my choice."

"Matt lay off besides we all know Sam holds her liquor better than you on any given day."

"Yea I believe at our last encounter you ended up streaking."

"The crowd wants what they want."

"Ok enough talk of nudity and alcohol back to karaoke, how about you Freddie you up for a turn?" Carly asked.

"No way."

" Aww come on Freddie don't be shy." Hailey smiled rubbing his arm. "Why don't you come up on stage with me, then you'll see how fun it is." Freddie began shaking his head in protest. "Please Freddie we came all this way, let's have some fun."

"Fine." He sighed. "But I'm not singing I'm going to be a human prop ok?"

"Okay!" Hailey squealed taking his hand, leading him towards the stage. Freddie looked back to the table with a pout, as Carly smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"How can you deal with that chick on a daily basis?"

"She's not so bad, when she's not fawning over Freddie." Matt replied moving his chair closer to the table.

"Funny cause it seems like that's all she does."

"She…has nice hair." Carly said being the pacemaker.

"As the music began to play, Sam instantly recognized the beat. "You've got to be kidding me."

Hailey smiled at Freddie walking slowly around his body.

"_I drive these brothers crazy,  
>I do it on the daily,<br>They treat me really nicely,  
>They buy me all these ices."<em>

Freddie covered his face with a hand as Hailey slowly moved up and down his body, as the audience cheered.

"_Dolce &Gabbana  
>Fendi and Adonna<br>Karen, they be sharin'  
>All their money got me wearin'<em>

_Fly gear but I ain't askin'  
>They say they love my ass n<br>Se7en Jeans, True Religion  
>I say no, but they keep givin'"<em>

"Oh..ok wow." Carly said wide eyed watching the scene before her.

"Wow is right." Matt said shaking his head as the song continued.

"She's pretty good, that's going to be a hard one to follow." Gibby said while straightening his ascot.

"Carls let me have some of that." Sam said taking her drink and taking a sip, she enjoyed the slight burn of the rum as it reached her throat. "You know Matt I think I'll take you up on that drink offer, make it good." Matt rubbed his hands together with a nod before heading towards the less crowded bar.

As the song ended many of the guys in the audience whistled as Hailey stepped off the stage.

"See wasn't that fun?"

"Delightful." Freddie said quickly moving back towards their table. Arriving back at the table he tried to meet Sam's eyes but she refused to look at him.

"I took it easy on you one Cosmo and it's not just because your name is Samantha " Matt said with a smile while placing a drink down in front of Sam. Freddie furrowed his brow in confusion knowing Sam's new feelings about alcohol.

"Sam? He questioned.

"What? She asked a bit harshly while taking down a gulp of her drink.

"Listen can we go talk…somewhere quite?"

"So what did you all think of my performance?"

"It was…interesting." Carly smiled, bring her drink back to her lips.

"Yea if you consider two bit hooker moves combined with off pitch singing interesting." Hailey gasped looking to Sam.

"I don't see you doing any better."

"My J'maw maw could put on a better performance than that and she's a chronic smoker."

"You talk a big game Samantha, but talking is all you seem to be good at."

"Alright ladies how about.."

"Carls watch my bag." Sam said standing up silencing Freddie. "And Matt order me another one of these." She said downing the rest of her drink. "For now this will have to do." She stated picking up his beer and making her way towards the stage. Sam quietly whispered something in the Dj's ear before heading to the front of the stage.

"Hello all, before I begin I'd like to take a moment and dedicate this song to all the douche bags, wazzbags, and assholes I've run across in my years." She said while raising her beer bottle to her lips. At this many of the female in the room cheered. " And a special nod to Gavin who was recently inducted into the hall of fame." Freddie met Carly's eyes with a look of question, to which she shrugged in return before turning back towards the stage. Sam closed her eyes taking a breath as the first notes of the song began to play.

"_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want." <em>

Sam opened her eyes brining her hand up to the mike stand she stepped closer to the front of the stage, her voice capturing the room with ease.

_"You think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong."<em>

Freddie couldn't help but to stare in awe watching her preform

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone"<em>

She pulled the mic from its stand, her hair floating around her as she worked the stage and the crowd. Matt was right he couldn't live like this anymore this constant state of uncertainty when he was so certain of his feelings for her, he needed to take action and he needed to do it soon.

"_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
><em>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_I'm Alone."_

Sam opened her eyes as the sound of applause filled her ears. Her chest raising and falling heavily, as she came down from her performance. She smiled tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear with a shrug she moved to place the mic back on its stand. As she made her way back to her seat she received a standing ovation from the fellow clubbers.

"Sam that was amazing!." Carly said while hugging her.

"Yea I had no idea you could blow like that." Matt smiled

"I like to keep them guessing." She said with a shrug her eyes met Freddie's who placed his hands together and bowed giving her one of his signature smirks causing her to chuckle.

"So what up with Gavin? "

"Gibby!" Carly exclaimed while kicking him under the table.

"What she made that whole intro remember where she called him a douche and..ow!" He said rubbing his shin where he had been kicked again.

"Calrs relax its fine, I guess this is as good a time as any, Gavin and I broke it off before I came down here." She said with a shrug.

"Are you ok?"

"You know I bounce back quick, besides it was a long time coming."

"Oh well then good I won't feel bad for this then." Carly said while slapping her arm.

"Carly!"

"Yea she in a feisty mood." Gibby pouted still rubbing his shin.

"Sam!" She mimicked pulling her chair closer to her friend. "How could you not tell me that you two broke up, and to let me go on and on about you and.."

"Listen Carls I wanted this to be a fun weekend I didn't want to open up a can of worms."

"Well I'm sorry," Carly said while fiddling with her fingers.

"No you're not."

"You're right I'm not." She sighed meeting her eyes. "But only because he's so icky and I know you deserved so much better than that..that.."

"Douchebag?" Sam supplied with a smile causing Carly to laugh. "How about I fill you in on all the horrid details and we can have a round of man bashing along with that cookie dough ice cream I brought earlier?"

"You have yourself a deal."

"Hey what happened with that drink?" Sam asked.

"Freddie said not to.. ow... so now were back to the kicking thing?" Sam glared across the table at Freddie before picking up her purse.

"If you want anything done right you've got to do it yourself, Matt do you need another?"

"I think I reached my limit Puckett."

"Lightweight." She teased while standing up making her way over to the bar

"Hey Carly do you have a minute?" Freddie asked sitting in Sam's seat.

"Yea sure."

"You know that thing we talked about earlier?"

"You mean the new shop their opening down town?"

"No."

"The Cuddle fish concert?"

"No."

"Ooo the new season of celebrities under water I hear their getting Kanye."

"Carly!"

"Oh then you must mean the conversation we had about you still being in love with Sam." Freddie looked up meeting her knowing evil eyes.

"Uh yea that conversation."

"Well what about it?"

"I uh..I think ..there's a possibility.."

"Spit it out Freddie."

"I love her." It came out of his mouth in a quick rushed breath, and once he said it out loud he felt so free. "I love her." He repeated feeling a weight lift off his chest. "I love her." He said this time chuckling at how easy it was to admit out loud.

"Welcome to the land of clarity my friend." Carly smiled nudging his shoulder. "Now the question is what are you going to do about it?" What was he going to do about it? glancing at the stage he got an idea that just might be crazy enough to work.

"Carly do me a favor."

"Yea sure."

"Pray for me." Standing up Freddie made his way up to the stage, as he did this Sam arrived back at the table.

"Uh hello." Freddie said with a wave squinting in the spotlight.

"This night just keeps on getting better and better." Sam smiled sipping her drink.

"I have the feeling it's about to take a whole new turn." Carly smile knowingly.

"My name is Freddie Benson and I'd first like to apologize for the signing or attempt at it that you're about to hear." This cause a few people in the audience to chuckle. "And second I'd like to dedicate this song to a very …special woman in this room." At this Sam's smile fell.

"No way." Gibby said.

"My boy, I didn't know he had it in em'." Matt said turning his chair more towards the stage.

" Oh shit." Sam mumbled dropping her drink back down on the table.

"Oh my God did you hear that, Freddie about to sing to me!" Hailey gushed.

"So here it goes." He turned and nodded to the DJ signaling he was ready.

"_Dreams  
>That's where I have to go<br>To see your beautiful face anymore  
>I stare at a picture of you<br>And listen to the radio ."_

"He's not half bad." Gibby said bumping her arm with his elbow.

"No he's not." Sam said more to herself while shifting in her seat. 

"_Hope  
>Hope there's a conversation<br>Where we both admit we had it good  
>But until then<br>It's alienation I know  
>That much is understood<br>And I realize."_

Freddie tugged at the collar of his shirt trying desperately not to let his nerves get the best of him.

"_If you ask me how I'm doin  
>I would say I'm doin just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out<br>And I sit down  
>At a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
>No matter what I say<br>I'm, not over you."_

The crowd cheered many of the ladies in the audience standing up and grouping at the bottom of the stage singing along with him. Squinting he could make out Carly in the audience who wore a big smile while giving him two thumbs up. Taking the mike from the stand he returned her smiled while reaching out to shake one of the hands on the girls who lined the bottom of the stage.

"_Damn  
>Damn girl you do it well<br>And I thought you were innocent _

_Took this heart and put it through hell  
>And still your magnificent<br>I, I'm a boomerang  
>Doesn't matter how you throw me<br>Turn around  
>And I'm back in the game<br>Even better than the old me _

_But I'm not even close without you."_

As the chorus began again, Freddie set his eyes on Sam, finding an opening he hopped down from the small stage. He began making his way back towards their table causing the crowd to cheer even louder. Hailey stood up quickly straightening out her dress as he got closer.

"_And if I had the chance  
>To renew" <em>

Freddie walked around the table past Hailey, then Matt and Carly." Freddie?" Hailey called watching as he stopped and knelt down in front of Sam taking her hand.

_"You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
>I could get back on the right track<br>But only if you'd be convinced"_

He sang meeting her eyes and slowly kissing her hand.

"_So until then."_

As fast as he was there he was back up making his way back towards the stage finishing the song. Sam felt everyone's eyes practically crawling on her skin, suddenly she was hot and finding very difficult to breath in the stuffy room.

"Sam? You okay?" She shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Carls but I.. I've got to get out of here." She said while jumping up and grabbing her jacket, Looking back at the stage she shook her head before making her way out of the club.

"Sam wait." Carly called standing up moving to follow her.

"Maybe she just needs a few minutes." Matt said catching her arm.

"What just happened?" Hailey said coming out of her frozen state of shock.

"Well Freddie just declared his love for Sam in this crowed room of people, and Sam just took off, and now Freddie's on his way over here." Gibby supplied.

"Hey guys." Freddie said arriving back to the table with a large smile.

"Hey man that was awesome." Matt said standing up clapping him on the back trying to block his full view of the table.

"Yea Freddie you sounded great." Carly said with a smile moving to stand closer to them. Freddie looked to Carly an instantly noticed the hint of worry in her eyes. Moving past them he saw that Sam was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Sam?"

"She uh..she uh.."

"She's gone Freddie." Hailey said moving up to him. "She left you without so much as a good bye and after such a wonderful performance. It's obvious that that call girl doesn't' appreciate or deserve you, I mean if you were to sing to me like that I would.."

"You know what back off you ..you..gank!." All the guys looked to Carly in surprise. " I've had just about enough of you trying to move in on my best friend's man."

"Carly I'm sure I don't like your tone."

"Well I'm sure that he's in love with her not you and that you're no longer welcomed here."

"I've never been spoken to like this in my life Freddie?" She said expectantly.

" I'm really sorry..." Hailey smiled smugly in Carly's direction. "Carly." He finished causing Hailey's smile to fall. "Hailey you could never measure up to Sam even if you spent all your daddy's money trying." Hailey gasped "I'm going to go find her." Freddie said jogging towards the stairs.

"Good luck." Carly called after him

"Come on Matt let's get out of here." She huffed grabbing her purse this time looking to Matt.

"Actually I'm going to stay but have a nice flight back." He said with a shrug.

"Uhgg neither one of you is worth this." She sated walking away.

"Nice meeting you." Gibby called after her.

"Wow Miss. Shay I didn't know you had that in you."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." Carly said fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"Well I'm hoping to change that."

…..

Sam walked out of the club sliding readily welcoming the cool settle air as she walked down the street. Her night had gone from good, to moderately painfully, to someone please put me out of my misery. Shivering slightly she swung her jacket on and began patting at her pockets she sighed in relief finding what she was looking for. Leaning against a brick wall of a nearby pawn shop she pulled out her lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Sliding one from the pack she put it in her mouth and made a move to light it. _Get it together Puckett_ she said to herself or rather to her shaking hands preventing her from lighting her cigarette. Finally getting it she sighed closely her eyes and laid her head back.

_Damn him_. She blew out the smoke, taking another drag. Sure they had a good time together doing anything, everything, and sometime even nothing at all. So what if he wasn't too bad on the eyes, smart, funny (not that she ever admit it to him) sweet, and probably one of the most important people in her life, that didn't give him the right to go and screw everything up.

_Damn them. _Why did everything in her life have to be so complicated, she hated not having full control when it came to them. If she would have just controlled herself maybe even just ten second more those years ago she wouldn't be in this huge mess.She licked her lips taking a deep breath she tried desperately to calm her rapidly beating heart.

_Damn her messed up head for thinking she could handle this._ They had been carefully tiptoeing around the elephant in the room in a dance like fashion, she would move one way and he the other, still maintaining sight, but never fully meeting… touching…well thanks to him they have now crashed foreheads. While she wasn't the church going type, she did believe in something out there and whoever it was had one sick sense of humor.

"I thought you quit." _Very funny_ she thought not opening her eyes; maybe if she held really still he'd give up and walk away. "Sam we need to talk." _No dice._

"I think I'm free next Tuesday why don't you give me a call then." Freddie took a step closer to her determined not to let her snark run him off.

"That's not going to work, not this time."

"Then please oh Fredward do tell me what will work." She said taking her cigarette out of her mouth and pushing off the wall. He rolled his eyes, moving quickly he took the cigarette from her hand, and snapped it in half before dropping it to the ground.

"What the hell..."

"Sam what happened back there ..."

"Was a good show." She finished for him shoving her hands back in her pockets. The last thing she needed was for him to notice them beginning to shake again.

"Meant something to me."

"Freddie.."

"No." He said while raising a hand. "It wasn't just a show Sam." He sighed looking down at his shoes, trying to formulate his words before he said them he had to get this right, it could be his last chance. " We have both been acting long enough, I'm done with putting on shows." He said this time meeting her eyes. She shifted already moving to take another cigarette from her pocket. He placed his hand on her arm stopping her actions. "Why didn't you tell me about Gavin?"

"Yea that would have been a fun conversation, Hey Freddie guess what Gavin decided to sleep with my roommate, I sure know how to pick'em right?" She said with a smile

"I would have been there for you Sam..I would have …

"What Freddie flown to New York and come riding in on your white horse, kick his ass and made it all better?" She didn't mention that was exactly what she hoped for the night she found him. "Face it Freddie we aren't some fairy tale."

"No Sam were not..but we are something…something worth trying for." 

"Freddie don't.."

"Sam I'm tried. I just can't do this anymore." The sadness in his eyes was enough to send a jolt to her already fragile heart. Looking at his face she saw and almost felt his weariness…"I can't keep pretending."

"We agreed."

"To hell with our agreement Sam!" He took a step back putting his face in his hands he took a breath. "Things change." He said while moving forward again. "We have changed. But the way I feel about you never has and I don't think it ever will." He sad while taking her hand. Sam's breath caught in her throat, she hated this gift he hand to touch her in so many ways while hardly touching her at all. To see through her mask, making her believe that maybe… love was enough.

"God damn it Freddie, don't do this." She said letting go of his hand, closing her eyes desperately trying to keep her tears at bay while leaning back against the wall.

"Sam I have to..I have to fight for us..I..

"Please." She whispered feeling completely drain, she didn't know how much more of this she could take he was breaking her.

"I'm in love with you Sam." Her eyes shot open at his declaration, and she quickly pushed herself off the wall.

"Take it back." She said feeling her fingers twitch as they began to ball into a fist.

"No." He said shaking his head. "I love you."

"Take it back now." She said while grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I..I cant." He said meeting her eyes. "I don't think I've ever stopped."

"That's it." She said pushing him back causing him to stumble but not fall. "Why..can't..you..just..leave..well enough…alone?" She questioned hitting his chest in between each word." He once again caught her hands, stilling her fist of fury. While he knew she wasn't hitting him with him with her full force she was still packing a pretty heavy punch, and there was no doubt that there would be bruises to prove it.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked once again meeting his eyes.

"Because one of us has to." He said while laying her hands on his chest, keeping his hold on them. "Because you're worth it. I know you're scared and to be honest Sam so am I..but the thing that scares me more than anything is losing you." He slowly released one of her hands bringing a hand up he wiped away a tear as it slid down her cheek. "Please let me show you,,I want you to feel it." Using his free hand he moved her hand across his chest laying it on his heart. Her fingers felt the rhythmic thumping of his heart, blame it on the time the place…hell blame it on the alcohol anything but reciprocated feelings.

She moved forward pressing her lips against his catching him off guard in that way she was so good at, only this time it didn't take long for him to respond. Freddie moved forward pushing her back against the wall while griping her waist. Her tongue lightly trailed his lower lip causing him to moan and grant her the access she desired. Soon their hands left the respected places of his chest and her waist, and seemed to be everywhere at once. Pulling back his mouth found one of its favorite places behind her ear, causing her to gasp.

"Let's get out of here." She said still breathing heavily.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked moving back to meet her eyes.

"Your place. Wait is your mother home?"

"No she took a late sift since I promised I'd spend the whole day with her tomorrow."

" Then let's go." She said taking his hand and pulling him. She looked back feeling his resistance.

"Sam we're not done here, we still need to.." She moved forward and pressed her lips to his, as she felt him prepare to pull her closer she took a step back.

"Sometimes less is more Freddie." He nodded his eyes clouded over in his want..need for her and this time when she pulled his hand he let her.


End file.
